Heart of a Pokemon Master
by NightMareSorrow
Summary: Sometimes things dont always go as planned, and that means new adventures are born! Follow Sora through the Sinnoh Region, making new friends and enemies as he tries to find his way back home! Please leave a like and a comment in the comment section, as it helps me improve to give you a good story! No More OCs will be accepted at the moment!
1. Prolouge- Station of Aura

Heart of a Pokemon

All Pokemon belong to Nintendo, and All Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney. Believe me, i've tried to obtain them for my own, but I fear the Ninjas Disney would send, and the Necromantic Magics that Nintendo would sic on me.

Prolouge – the Station of Aura

Sora blinked. Well, he blinked as best he could, considering his surroundings. It was dark, pitch black at best, and he was barely able to see his hands in front of his face. It felt so strange…yet, it felt familiar. The Keyblade wielder realized he was simply in a dream, and decided to let it play out, going along with it as necessary. He seemed to be falling, where, he didnt know. The young man fell for what seemed like hours, before flipping upright, just before landing on a hard surface, which suddenly exploded in light, forcing him to cover his eyes.

When he could see again, he saw the platform he stood on was...almost white. On it rested a strange white furred horse, with a gray face, amber eyes, and two golden rings around its middle. The inner one was complete, circling him fully, while the outer ring was broken in half. Four smaller circles reached from its head to its front hooves. In the first of the circles, a boy, almost his age, stared up at him, his black hair covered by a hat, red in color, with a strange blue half circle and dot in the middle of a black strip down its center. His eyes were large, and chocolate brown in color.

"Huh...nice looking guy." said Sora, examining him carefully. He then moved on to the second of the four pictures, examining it as well. This one, much like the first, held a human in it, though it was female this time. The girl, slightly younger then the first, had long, dark blue hair, almost blackish blue, with lighter blue eyes. While her hair reached down to her shoulders, the majority of her head lay beneath a white beanie with a pink half circle and dot in its middle. Two yellow hairclips kept her bangs out of her face, and a wide smile shone clear.

"Definitely someone Kairi would like." he commented, then moved on to the third circle, where he stopped short. Unlike the first two, this one held a creature, a mouse, if he had to guess. The only thing strange about it, was that it was BRIGHT YELLOW! Now, he had seen some odd things in the past, but this one came close to the top, just shy of the white horse thing taking up the majority of the station. It had slightly darker eyes then the first pictures person did, and it had long ears with black tips, red circles on its cheeks, and, even more surprising, a lightning bolt shaped tail, the bottom of it a light chocolate brown in color. The mouse was surrounded in lightning bolts, obviously projecting them away from itself.

"not sure if I want to get on the receiving end of that Thundaga..." he said, though he probably wouldnt feel it all that much. With as many times as his friend Donald had shocked him awake from a nap with the lightning spell, he had built up quite an immunity to electricity. He then turned his attention to the fourth circle, and froze in utter shock. Kairi's face beamed back up at him, like a slap in the face. He was sure it hadnt been all that long ago that he had left her to float back to Destiny islands, where he was sure she'd be safe as he went to seal up the worlds…well, until he ended up here…where ever here was, really. Seeing her face shine at him, he seemed to look around, as if expecting her to pop out of nowhere and smile at him before cracking a joke. When nothing happened, he sighed, and looked down again…and jumped back as a pedestal rose from the ground, speeding towards his face.

"Gya!" he cried, falling on his ass. He turned, seeing two more pedestals rise up on either side of him, all three bathed in light.

 _The Darkness has Many forms…_ a voice in his head said, as the first pedestal shone, revealing a sword bathed in fire.

 _And with it, New Evils rise…_ it continued, as a Shield made of sturdy looking leaves appeared on the second stand, closest to him.

 _And Power, once_ _revealed_ _, consumes All…_ it said as a water covered Wand appeared in the last pedestal. Sora, true to his curious nature, approached the Sword first, climbing up on the stone to grasp it, feeling a warmth flow through him.

 _The Power of Fire, a Warm hearth of Friendship, a terrible Flame of Destruction…_ said the voice _is this the power you seek?_ It asked him. Sora thought, but then released the blade, letting it float back to its spot. He jumped down, then approached the Wand, doing the same. Upon contact, he felt refreshed, as if he had just gone for a swim in the clearest, cleanest waters in the universe.

 _The Power of Water, a calm, docile tide. A raging, torrential Storm… Is this the power you seek?_ The voice again asked, and again, Sora thought, then released the item. He approached the last pedestal, and took the Shield into his hands. The scent of nature, of flowers, crisp, clean air, and warm sunshine filled his nostrils and warmed him slightly.

 _The Power of Earth, a calm peaceful field. A terrible, darkened Forest…is this the power you seek?_ The voice asked a third time, and Sora released his grip once again, before approaching the Sword and Wand, standing directly between all three.

"the Power of Fire...Water...and Earth..." he said to himself, looking at each in turn. He smiled, then approached the Wand, taking it firmly in his grasp "I choose Water!" he said aloud. The air around him cooled, as if he had been drenched in water.

 _You have Chosen the Power of Water…but what shall you give in Sacrifice?_ Asked the voice.

"I give up the Power of Fire." he said quickly, then jumped off as all three pedestals cracked, starting to vanish.

 _You have chosen the Power of Water, and give up the Power of Fire...is this the path you choose?_ The voice asked for a final time. Sora nodded as everything started to go black.

"I do." he said, before loosing consciousness as darkness took over.

He woke once more to bright daylight, and looked around. He was sitting in a strange building, with three people, two women and a man, standing in different areas of it. He approached on of the women, a tall older woman with pink hair, and wearing a nurses outfit. She smiled at him in a kind way.

"what are you afraid of?" she asked him softly. Sora had to think on that one a lot.

"I'm afraid of being alone." he replied. She smiled, and nodded, before turning to mess with a computer beside her. Sora then walked over to the man, definitely past him prime, with graying hair and wrinkles all over, wearing a lab coat.

"what do you want most out of life?" he asked with a hard gaze. Sora smiled, knowing instantly what he wanted.

"i want to make as many friends as I can!" he said with certainty. The old man nodded, then pulled out a small red and black device, messing with it a bit. Sora then turned to the last woman, about as old as the first, with aquamarine hair, and dressed in a police uniform.

"whats most important to you?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Friendship" said Sora instantly. She nodded, then pulled out a walkie talkie, pressing the button as she readied to speak. Her voice faded out as another, deeper male voice spoke to him.

"you are afraid of being alone. You want to make as many friends as you can, and you value Friendship above all else...is this correct?" it asked, and after Sora nodded, it spoke again "then your path is set. Your adventure begins at Midday. Maybe you be ready." it spoke, before the world plunged into darkness once again. Once more Sora found himself falling through darkness, unable to see anything. Closing his eyes, he fell and fell until the dream ended, falling unconscious once again.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

Chapter 1: The Start of Something Wonderful

Sora woke from his dream. He looked around with half asleep eyes, taking in his surrounding slowly. He sat in the multicolored bedroom of the Gummi ship he, Donald, and Goofy used to fly through the worlds with. After defeating Ansem, they had decided to go find King Mickey, and in Sora's case, Riku, by searching each world they visited, and each new world they found. They had taken on characters such as giant robots who were looking for a child, a green talking car who was too full of himself for his own good, and even an angry jealous armpit farting musical prodigy. Of course, Pete was always a pain in the butt, as were the Heartless, but the three had always come out on top. Lately, both Donald and Goofy had been feeling a little down, so Sora told them (or in Donald's case, kicked him) to go back to Disney Castle, and just be with their friends and family for a bit, while Sora himself searched. Goofy had agreed, but Donald needed a bit more forceful touch. Now, Sora was searching the worlds, two days into leaving his friends behind for a break. As he got up, the alarms went off, signaling that a new world was in range.

"Sweet! Maybe I can find King Mickey and Riku here!" he said excitedly as he jumped to the controls, and took a look at the world...only to recoil in fear as he saw what appeared to be a large green serpent with yellow and red markings coming right for him!

"oh shit oh shit o shit!" he cried, scrambling furiously to get the controls around to manual, but as he watched, the serpent open its mouth, a bright light appearing in its maw, which then took the form of an energy blast that flew at the ship, and Sora could only close his eyes tightly as the ship rocked, then there was an explosion, and he knew no more.

"hey, wake up!" said a rather loud voice. Sora slowly opened his eyes, and groaned as the bright sun fried his retinas. He sat up, and felt what must have been a blanket fall off him, onto his legs.

"urg, Donald, five more minutes..." Sora groaned, and blinked as he looked around. Standing beside him was a familiar looking girl in a nice clean shirt and skirt.

"hey! Your awake! That's great!" she said "you look way better then when you first crashed here, so that's good. Oh, by the way, my name is Dawn." she said in a very perky voice, similar, he thought, to Kairi's voice.

"ow...my name's Sora...nice to meet you." he said, giving her a pained smile, after all, he did have a massive headache.

"well, Sora, its nice to see your not as badly hurt as we thought you were, right Piplup?" asked Dawn, looking at something blue beside her. At first, Sora would have sworn it was a plush doll of a bright blue Penguin with a yellow beak, until it blinked, and with a cry of "Piplup!" jumped up onto the bed to get a closer look at him. He nearly cried out in surprise, though with all the things he'd seen, he probably shouldn't have been as surprised. He smiled, and offered a hand to the little creature, who didn't seem to want to shake hands..er, flippers. He decided to let it be, then looked at Dawn.

"So...where am I?" he asked, looking around. He appeared to be in a girls bedroom, probably Dawn's, in a decent sized house. He could already tell he was on a second story, because he could hear movement below him, and see the top of a tree out a window.

"oh, your in my room at my moms house. Sorry, it was the closest place to put you until mom could get a doctor, since you crashed on our lawn and all." she said "my mom actually just left to go get the nurse, so its kinda just you, me, and Piplup." she said. This perked Sora's attention, and he rounded on her, startling her with his gaze.

"your sure we're alone?" he asked in a serious whisper. She nodded, and that's when the growling started outside the door...lots of growling. Sora scrambled out of bed, and to Dawns shock, suddenly burst into blue flames, his clothes changing to a red color as two giant keys, one black as tar, with chains leading from the handle to the teeth of the key, and the other silver, with a red and yellow handle.

"Get back!" he cried, just as the door burst in, letting in at least ten small, vicious looking dogs that were growling and barking madly, black in color, with red collars and yellow swirling eyes. They all focused on Sora, seeming to pay the her and her Pokémon no mind, and all attacked as one, lunging at the now floating Sora.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1: The Start of Something Wonderful, Part 2

Dawns eyes grew wide as she saw them lunge, and cried out...only to watch them be thrown back with one sweep of the black key. Sora grunted, then slammed both keys into a dog, one each, and grinned as they both disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. He then spun, letting three more dogs fall to his Keyblades, and then grunted as two struck him in the back, knocking him off balance, though he seemed to step in mid-air, and righted himself just in time to take them out with a forward roll sky to ground strike, taking out seven of them in less then a minute. As the last two charged him, a third one turned to Dawn, and charged, lunging for her. Dawn screamed, and closed her eyes, waiting for the strike...but it never landed.

"w-wha?" she asked in fear, opening her eyes...and seeing Sora standing there, with both Keys struck through the dog, it slowly disappearing into smoke, just as the last bits of the other two disappeared as well.

"You ok Dawn?" he asked, letting the keys disappear and his clothes to return to normal, settling on the ground and kneeling to her level as he checked to make sure she was alright. She nodded, then tackle hugged him, crying hard in fear. He simply held her like this, patting her back gently. It wasn't until her mother came home an hour later with the nurse that she let go of the boy, who grinned sheepishly as his new friend then hugged her mother tightly, causing her to wonder what happened while she was gone, to both daughter and room.

After the nurse checked Sora out, proclaimed him healthy as a Ponyta, whatever that was, he thought, and left, Dawn and her mother came and sat him down, both looking at him, with Dawn sitting as close as she could without seeming scared, eyes occasionally searching for more of those things.

"You said your name is Sora, correct? I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Johanna." said Dawn's mother, offering him a handshake, which he accepted, and shook "if you don't mind my asking...what happened after I left?" she asked.

"yea...i should start from the beginning. As I said, my name is Sora. I come from another world, and I am a Keyblade Wielder." he started to explain.

"Keyblade?" asked Johanna. Sora nodded, then reached his hand out, allowing the black chain Keyblade from before to appear, and sit in his hand.

"This is a Keyblade. Its a magical weapon that can destroy the darkness, and do as most keys can, lock and unlock things. The Keyblade has many forms, this one being called Oblivion. Its powerful in all ways, from its reach, to how hard I can hit a Heartless or any opponent. The Keyblade is made to beat the Heartless, which is the physical manifestation of the Darkness in peoples hearts, or what some would call their soul. The Heartless feed on the hearts of people, and actively seek them out to steal hearts. Dawn and I were talking after I woke up, when a few Emblem Heartless called Rabid Dogs attacked. I managed to defeat them with the Keyblade, but I almost wasn't fast enough to destroy them and save her...for that, I'm sorry." he said, bowing to her deeply. Dawn wasn't sure what to do, but she simply nodded.

"I'm just glad you were able to save my baby girl, Sora. Without her, I don't know what I would have done..." Johanna said softly "Dawn and I owe you for that." she added. Dawn nodded, confirming her mothers words.

"s-Sora...what was that thing you did? With the flames and the two Keyblades?" asked Dawn shakily, hugging a sleeping Piplup to her. Oddly enough, Piplup didn't seem nearly as fazed as Dawn did.

"That...that's a good question. I've honestly never been able to do that before...maybe a magic of this world? I'll have to look into it more..but the power was interesting, that's for sure." he said. He made a mental note to call Yen Sid later to ask him what that was.

"well, it was kinda cool..." Dawn said softly.

"but, more importantly, it kept you safe." Johanna said, then turned to Sora "will they come back?" she asked. Sora sighed, then nodded.

"As long as I'm around, they'll keep coming. I'm a homing beacon for them, so they wont stop till I'm dead, or worse..." he said with a firm voice. He then stood up, stretching "speaking of, I should probably get going...got some work to do, after all." he added, bending to reach his toes.

"Work? What kind of work?" asked both mother and daughter, confused looks on their faces as they stared at the obvious foreigner.

Sora grinned sheepishly "i came to this world to look for a couple people..two friends of mine." he said _and if that dream means anything,_ he said to himself mentally, _it might actually be three friends...if Kairi is actually here.._ he shook his head of the thought. No, she was back on Destiny Island, safe and sound. He was sure of it. He looked at the three before him, then nodded " I should get going soon, other wise who knows what will pop up. Thank you again for letting me rest here." he said, before bowing again, then turning to leave. As he did, however, he felt a hand grab his own, and stop him.

"u-um..Sora?" Dawn asked, getting his attention. He turned to look at her, smiling "um..your kinda new to this world...right? Maybe its best I go with you? That way you can tell me about you stories, and I can teach you about our world, so you don't stand out that much." she said. What she didn't say, though, was that she was scared those...Heartless would come back, and while her mother was usually out and about during the day, she was not.

"heh, guess your right...would make it right difficult to do anything if I don't know this worlds culture, huh? But sure, long as your moms ok with it." he said, turning to Johanna, who smiled, nodding. "alright then! Another adventure waits!" he said, and with that, the two human friends, and a half awake penguin, strode out into the bright new world together.

Sorry for the longer second half, I really try to keep them about the same size for you, the readers, sake. But yea, there it is! The first official chapter of the new series! Give me a comment on what you thought, what I could make better, or simply just to say hello! And yes, Sora can use his Drive Forme here, but for those who noticed, he has to meet a specific requirement, so who can guess what is was?

Until we meet again, may your Heart never succumb to Darkness!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Best Pokemon Ever!

"So, your saying that Piplup is a Pokemon? And there are hundreds of them all over this world?" asked Sora, looking at the small water penguin pokemon. Dawn had just finished explaining to him the types of pokemon, and how they co-existed with humans. She had told him the worlds lore, history, and all that she herself knew of the fantastical creatures around them. They had been talking and walking for nearly three days, mainly just around the two cities of Twinleaf and Sandgem town, as her mother wanted her close to home until Sora was properly educated. Between the two, Sora had learned enough information that he could pass as a simple citizen of Sandgem town himself.

"Exactly! Actually, come to think of it...you need a pokemon yourself! After all, no self respecting Trainer doesnt have a pokemon." Dawn said, eyes lighting up. Since they were in Sandgem town, she lead him to the largest building in town, which was, as she told him, Professor Rowans Labratory.

"wow..." was all he could say as he looked around the lab, seeing all the gadgets and gizmos in there "Cid would have a fit if he saw this.." he muttered, remembering the male from Traverse Town who loved electronics. He smiled, then nearly jumped as an elderly man with a big burly white mustache.

"And how can I help you two?" he asked them. Dawn smiled at the older man, and waved to him, as did Piplup.

"Hello Professor! I was just wondering if me and my friend could get his first Pokemon?" she asked him. He looked at them, then nodded, turning and motioning to them to follow. The two children followed him into the back of the building, where a small stand with three circular stands sat in the middle. On each stand, sat a pokeball each.

"What did you say your name was?" asked Rowan, looking at Sora with his eternal glare.

"My name is Sora, sir. Its a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile. Rowan nodded, then motioned to the pedestals.

Sora nodded, and stepped up to them, picking up one of the three. He could feel warmth coming from it, like a warm ember, and smiled, opening the pokeball. In a flash of red light, a small monkey looking pokemon with reddish orange fur, a cream colored face, chest, and hands and feet, and a lit fire where his tail was appeared. He looked up at Sora with a smile.

"Chimchar!" cried the small fire type happily, then jumped on him, hanging around much like a normal monkey would. Sora couldnt help but laugh, remembering his friends from the Deep Jungle, Tarzan and Terk, one gorilla and a man who was raised by gorillas, who used to do the same thing in the thick trees of the forest. Sora smiled, and looked up as Prof. Rowan coughed.

"Chimchar, the chimp Pokemon. A common choice of starter, but an effective one none the less. Would you like him?" he asked "or would you like to see the others first?" he asked as well, which peaked Sora's attention.

"i'd like to see the others, sir." he said, letting Chimchar stay hanging off of him as he picked up the second one. It was heavy, and radiated an aura of power. As he picked it up, the scent of wildflowers surrounded them, causing some confusion on the Professors face, and a smile on Dawn's. He released the next pokemon, and blinked as the pokemon formed in the red light. It was a small quadruped, green in color, with a black and brown shell, and a large yellow jaw and feet. It was turtle like, if not for the strange twig growign out of its head, like a seedling tree.

"Turtwig!" it cried, then headbutted his foot in a hard, yet playful manner. Sora smiled, then crouched down, petting him gently, which brought a smile to his face.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Another common choice, and while a little harder to train, still a powerful pokemon to befriend. There is still one more, if you are interested." said Rowan, the mention of the last pokemon causing Dawn to smile, already knowing which one it was.

"of course, I want to meet them all." Sora said with a smile, then picked up the last ball. He froze as he touched it, feeling the powerful force of something within the ball, something that knew its power, and would use it only when needed. It also didnt help that as he lifted it, a voice spoke to him.

" _hello trainer. Its nice to finally meet you."_ the voice said. Sora blinked, looking around _who said that?_ He thought, then looked at the pokeball, which grew colder in his hands. Figuring out what to do, he opened it, and released a pokemon he was well familiar with.

"Piplup!" cried the pokemon, and jumped at him, embracing him in a tight hug. He automatically noticed a difference in this water type starter then Dawn's, and that was that this one was lighter in color, almost sparkling really. Dawn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she saw it, and Rowan simply smiled. He knew that this one had been special, but even he hadnt known it was this rare.

"Seems I had a Shiny Piplup. Thats a rare treat indeed." he said aloud, drawing Sora's attention.

"Shiny?" he asked, looking back at the Piplup. Rowan nodded, then walked over, holding a hand out to the Pokemon, who happily jumped into his arms for a hug. He then turned to Dawn, who nodded, and let her Piplup out, who nearly gawked at seeing the Shiny pokemon. He then was picked up by Rowan, and held beside the new starter.

"As you can see, Sora, some pokemon are born with a condition called "Shiny". It doenst make them stronger or anything, but it does give them a few little advantages in fights. Nothing major, of course, especially if the pokemon isnt raised properly. Shiny pokemon are rare, about one in every thousand, so many trainers breed, or search, for them intently, just to say they have something unique." he said, then put both water types down. Piplup ran back to Dawn, while the other jumped back into Sora's hands with a smile, happily nuzzling him. Both Chimchar and Turtwig looked sad, both figuring that he would choose the Shiny just because of its Rarity, and not either of them.

"guys, dont be so glum. Besides, if I could take all three of you, I would." he said "and besides, just because I dont pick you, doesnt mean you wont be picked by a trainer who could make you the coolest pokemon ever." he said with a smile. And, as if fate would have it, two young boys walked in..well, one walked, the other bolted into the room like a crazy person, causing all three humans and pokemon to jump.

"Hey Professor! i'm here to get my Pokemon!" said the first kid, with blonde hair, wearing a large orange and white striped jacket with a green scarf with a gray undershirt. He was also carrying a large satchel bag. The second, a more quiet child, had a red beret on his head, and a red scarf. He wore a black t-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and also had a backpack. He simply nodded to the professor, who nodded back, as the first one jumped and fidgeted, obviously a case of ADHD.

"Hello again, Barry and Diamond. Pleasure to see you both again." said Rowan, looking at the two. He then turned again to Sora "these are two other beginning trainers who were supposed to get their pokemon. Now you three can each have a trainer." he said, turning to the three starter pokemon. Piplup nodded, and sat firmly in Sora's hands, obviously knowing which trainer it wanted. Chimchar climbed up onto Barry's shoulder, smiling at the same time Barry did.

"I'll take this little guy!" he said, then snagged the fire types pokeball from the table "and i'm off!" he cried, Chimchar holding on as they took off, vanishing from sight. All three natives simply sighed, and face palmed in Diamond's case, who accepted Turtwig happily, and after accepting a small red device, left as well. Sora watched them leave, then grinned as he realized that he had been right after all. Those two would be amazing pokemon, he was sure of it. He then gazed down at the Piplup he held, and smiled.

"We're going to be a great team, arent we?" he asked, and received a nod from the water starter. It was then that Rowan spoke up again.

"well, I hope you and she are ready, because its time for you to start your own journeys." he said. It was seconds after he finished talking that Sora blinked.

"She? My Piplup is a girl?" he asked in surprise, and all present, pokemon and human alike, face palmed as one.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

Sora and Dawn both smiled, watching Piplup and Sora's own starter play around in the small lake that lay near Dawn's home.

"So, you named her Paine? That's a nice name, if a little unusual." she said, watching as Piplup popped out of the water, looking around to surprise the Shiny, only for her to pop up quietly behind him, and get him with a well placed, and decently powered, water gun, sending him flying back into the water. She giggled, waving at Dawn and her new trainer before disappearing back under. Sora chuckled, smiling.

"Yea, it is, isn't it? That's her name, though. I didn't even pick it, really." he said, taking a bite out of the apple he held. His words confused his friend, and she looked at him.

"what do you mean? Of course you did!" she said, causing him to shake his head.

"actually, I didn't. She told me her name. Well, not so much said as thought it really." he stated. He watched as Paine managed to peg Piplup again with another water gun, then dove below as he recovered, and then gave chase. "she told me it as we were leaving the professors lab. She has a nice voice, really."

"your Pokémon communicated with you? That's a rare talent, Sora! As far as history has been, being able to talk to your Pokémon, and understand them, is an ability no one has seen in nearly two millennia!" Exclaimed Dawn, going wide eyed. She looked over as Piplup and Paine came over, both jumping up into their trainers laps.

Sora smiled and gently hugged Paine, who gave a happy cry and hugged back. The Shiny Pokémon was glad her trainer was a nice guy.

"hey, Sora...I have a question..." Said Dawn, looking at Paine "what will you do now? I mean, will you travel?" She asked. Sora thought about it, then nodded.

"yea, I think I will. After all, I came here to search for my friends. And I cant find them laying about here, can I? Besides, I want to see the rest of this world!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face. Dawn couldn't help but laugh as she saw it. She looked out towards the mountains in the distance, and sighed.

"Well, if its alright with you, mind if me and Piplup tag along? I'm actually wanting to go out myself, and be a famous coordinator like my mom!" She said with a happy smile and a gleam in her eyes. Sora could tell she felt very passionate about her dream, and nodded.

"Sure! Paine and I could use the company, right?" He asked the little Penguin, who nodded happily. Sora smiled happily. _We're going to make a great team, Paine, I know we will._ he thought to her. She nodded, a fierce gleam in her eyes as she smiled, happy to simply be around him.

 _As long as we are together, Sora, we cant be beat!_ She thought, determined not to fail him, and then Sora looked up at the sky, seeing how bright it still was.

"Well, why don't we get going? Its still light out, and I'm sure we could make decent time." He said with a grin, standing up. Paine hopped up beside him, and let herself back into her pokeball. Dawn stood up beside him, nodding. They quickly made their way back to her house, where she and her mother packed up a few necessary things, such as clothes and some food and other camping gear, and soon the four were on the road, heading out. They passed a couple of young men heading into Sandgem town as they left, and Dawn stopped for a few minutes to gawk and adore over the cute Pikachu the younger of the two boys carried. Sora instantly recognized him from his dream _so this is him...what was his name? Ash? And that must be the same Pikachu from the dream as well..._ he thought, seeing the resemblance. Soon enough the young male and his older friend, by name of Brock, continued on their way, leaving a slightly smoking Dawn, who had tried to hug Pikachu, and Sora to continue as well. Piplup laughed at his trainer, seeing her fried to a crisp.

 _They will be an interesting pair, right Sora?_ Asked Paine from her pokeball, causing him to nod in affirmation. They soon had made their way well out of town by the time darkness settled around them and they made camp, both humans sitting by the campfire while their pokemon played beside them.

"Ah, this is nice." Said Sora, laying on his back, looking up at the stars, which he knew to be other worlds just beyond this one. He sighed, and soon both he, Dawn, and their pokemon were asleep. The next morning, they woke, with both Paine and Piplup having to water gun Sora awake, and after a quick breakfast and packing up they were on their way.

 _I'm coming Riku, don't worry!_ thought Sora as they all made their way towards the next town, and the first leg of their journey.


	6. Chapter 4

"i kind of want a burger.." - regular speech

" _what are you waiting for?" -_ translated pokespeech

 _are you sure your up for this?_ \- telepathy

As stated in chapter 1, I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts….i so wish I did though.

Chapter 4: The Heartless come back

As the two trainers walked along the road, Sora smiled brightly as he took a large bite of the apple he held. He had picked it up from a tree earlier, and had given one to Dawn, Piplup, and Paine as well, the three finishing theirs much faster then he had. The four had been walking for nearly an hour now, and they hadn't seen anyone in a while. This didn't really bother Sora much, since while looking for Kairi and Riku, he'd been alone in searching sometimes, though Donald and Goofy were there at others. For Dawn, however, the silence, and lack of other trainers, was killing her.

"Gah! Where is everyone? I thought there would be more people heading towards Jubilife City! This road should have at least one other person!" she said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Maybe its a slow day? Not many people wanting to actually travel?" Asked Sora, gazing around. As he did, he almost missed seeing the flash of...something. He didn't get a good look, but he knew it was black and blue, with a hint of yellow.

Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade to his side, ready for a fight if there was going to be one. Dawn, seeing the Keyblade, looked around in fear at seeing anything like those Heartless dogs again, staying close behind Sora as she looked. Seeing nothing, she turned to look curiously at the wielder.

"whats wrong? I don't see any Heartless.." she said to him. He nodded in the direction of where he had seen movement.

"Saw something over there, in the tall grass..didn't get a good look, it moved too quickly..." he said. Dawn nodded, and pulled Piplup out.

"Piplup, use Water Gun!" she said, at which point Piplup shot a powerful stream of water into the grass...only for a powerful electrical current to travel back along it, shocking the water type badly, and paralyzing him. Dawn cried out in worry, returning Piplup to his pokeball quickly before he could be more hurt. Both humans turned to where the electricity had come from, and watched as a small quadruped, blue with a black backside and back legs, with a black ring around its neck, appeared from the grass. Its tail was long, with a four pointed yellow star on the end, similar to the yellow markings in its ears. It had yellow rings around its front paws, and bright electric yellow eyes. It was frowning, and soaking wet, clearly not happy with being shot with water like it had been.

"Shinx!" it cried out angrily _"whats the big idea, hitting a poor defenseless Pokémon like that? No call for it, sister!"_ it said, in an obviously male voice. Sora blinked, though Dawn didn't even seem affected, or hadn't heard at all.

 _So, I'm not the only Pokémon you can understand, Sora? That's quite interesting...maybe you could talk to him, and calm him down?_ Paine's voice echoed in his head, prompting him to nod. _Yea, that sounds like a good idea._ He replied, and dispelled the Keyblade, slowly approaching the electric type, for that's obviously what it was.

"Sora, what are you doing? That Shinx will fry you!" Dawn said to him, staying where she was.

"Its ok Dawn, I got this." he said, then turned to the Shinx, focusing his mind to see if he'd understand his thoughts _hey there tough guy. Sorry about dousing you like that, but you gave us quite a scare for a minute there._ He thought. He watched as the Shinx's eyes grew wide in surprise.

 _You understand me? Or my thoughts at least? Amazing! But, as it were, you eight gave ME a fright as well! The four in the back are especially creepy, so to speak. Always laying in the ground like some kind of shadow.._ thought the Shinx, this little bit of information caused him to whirl just as Dawn let out a scream, dodging four sets of whirling claws as the shadows tried to strike her down. She managed to get away, and hid behind Sora, who growled, mentally berating himself for letting his guard down, and quickly summoned his Keyblade again, a fire in his eyes as he charged the four, slashing and hacking them easily to pieces. As the four vanished in puffs of smoke, four portals of darkness opened, each the size of Paine and Piplup, and four Heartless appeared from them, floating into the air. They were all similar in body style, being small, with a conical shape, and the same symbol Dawn had seen on the dogs from before. The four were wearing almost comical looking hats, each with jagged brims and curled tips, almost like a real witches hat. They had two yellow eyes, which seemed to stare at Sora and Dawn. The first was red, with a yellowish orange hat, and seemed to distort the air around it with the heat radiating off its body. The second was bright yellow, with a similar colored hat as the first, and you could smell the burning ozone as it sparked with electricity. The third was a light blue in color, with a bright yellow hat and it seemed to stay far from the red one, ice crystals forming around it as it bounced and bobbed in the air. The fourth was forest green in color, with an orange hat. It didn't seem to exude any power at all, so it seemed the least worrying.

"S-sora? W-what are those?" asked a scared Dawn, looking from one to the next as they bounced, floated, and zipped through the air. Sora frowned, looking at them as he did.

"They are special Heartless. The red one is called a Red Nocturne, and it mainly uses fire. The blue one is a Blue Rhapsody, and it performs ice magic, hence why its staying away from the Nocturne. The yellow is a Yellow Opera, dealing, as you see, in electricity. That fourth is what worries me most, though. That's a Green Requiem, and its gonna heal them all as soon as I start attacking at all." he said, then pulled the pokeball off his belt "Paine, gonna need some help here!" he said, releasing his newest friend. She appeared in a flash of light and a blast of water, the sun catching it perfectly and blinding the Heartless for a few seconds. As they regained their sight, as did Dawn, Sora, and the Shinx, they saw Paine standing there in a battle stance, ready and raring to go.

 _We can take them, Sora! No bunch of rotten Heartless will take us down!_ She cried with vigor, a fire in her eyes Sora himself sometimes got. Before they could attack, the Shinx stepped up beside the two.

 _I would like to lend my assistance, if I may._ He said to them, who simply nodded in turn. As one, the three charged the four, Sora targeting the healer first, while Paine focused on the Nocturne, and the Shinx initiated battle with the Opera. Dawn watched as together, Paine and the wild Pokémon used their speed and agility to anger the floating Heartless into attacking the loner of the group, the Rhapsody, in turn shocking it, then melting it to smoke. A small heart soon disappeared from it, and Dawn realized that another soul must have been saved. Finishing it off, the two then turned on their initial targets, while Sora used his Keyblade to keep the Requiem from using any of its healing spells, bashing it around like a pinata. As soon as it was defeated, vanishing in a puff of smoke, Sora pocketed the small pouch it dropped, then turned to the other two magic heartless, just in time to block a stray fireball from the Nocturne.

"hey! That's hot!" he called out to Paine as she doused the fire Heartless once more, it disappearing in smoke as it fizzled out. As the two turned to help the Shinx, there was a crackle of electricity, and then a pop, the Opera vanishing as it literally exploded.

 _I think that was the last one, no?_ the Shinx asked, turning his gaze to them.

"It was for now, thank you. You seemed to be a powerful fighter, and you can handle yourself really well." complimented Sora, smiling as he dispelled the Keyblade.

 _I could say the same to you, trainer. What was that weapon you used to fight with?_ The Shinx asked, looking at him curiously.

"oh that? Its called a Keyblade, a special weapon for fighting those Heartless. Although, it does attract them like a moth to a flame.." he sighed.

 _Well, if there are to be more fights like that, would you allow me to accompany you? I feel that being near you, I may grow stronger._ Shinx asked him, walking over before putting a paw on his big, goofy looking shoe. Sora looked at Paine, who nodded, and he smiled.

"I'd be glad to have you on board! Oh, wait! We haven't been properly introduced yet! My name is Sora, and this is Paine" he motioned to his smiling Shiny starter "and that over there is Dawn, she didn't mean to blast you with water, by the way. It was more of me thinking you were a Heartless." he said sheepishly, rubbing his head. Dawn simply waved, still trying to calm down after the Heartless attack. After all, it wasn't often she was attacked by weird little imps with claws like that!

 _Allow me to introduce myself then, Sora. My name is Cyrus._ Cyrus gave a warm smile to him as he spoke, and Sora knew he had found a new friend.


	7. Chapter 5

Sorrow: and welcome back folks to another chapter in my book!

Sora: isn't it about me though?

Sorrow: well, yes, but-

Sora: wouldn't it be my story then?

Sorrow: **clamps a hand on his mouth** shush! I already discussed this with you, your not the writer, I am! That makes it MY story! **Proceeds to remove him** back to your part in the damn story!

Sorrow: anyways, sorry bout that, and please comment on how you all think of my work, so I can make it better. Also, thanks to Pokeevee57 for all the help and support, as well as the OC! Please check out their stories, as they are all really good.

Sorrow: and now, without further delay, Chapter 5!

Paine: Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts are not owned by this author, by the way. They belong to their own groups. Niji is also owned by our favorite author and reviewer Pokeevee57, who let this guy use Niji. Please go check out their stories, as they are all really good.

Sorrow: and now, the chapter!

 **Chapter 5: One Friend, Two Friend, Old Friend, New Friend!**

Sora smiled his brightest yet. It had been a good day so far, besides the little fight with the Music troupe Heartless, but he was happy for it as well. Thanks to them, he had made a new friend in the small electrical Pokemon Cyrus, who was sitting in the second pokeball of his belt. It was pretty lucky Dawn had a couple extra pokeballs with her, otherwise he would have had to wait until they got to Jubilife City.

"we're nearly there!" cried Dawn, spotting the tops of a few buildings in the distance. She picked up her pace a little, now pulling ahead of Sora, who only chuckled, and matched her pace. Paine was sitting in her trainer's arms, taking a small nap as she lay there.

The five soon made it to Jubilife, and Sora saw that it was huge. The buildings reached to the sky, and the sounds of busy people and Pokémon filled the air. Some walked, others rode bikes, and Sora also saw some riding on large Pokémon, or flying on large bird types. As they entered the town, a large man with a bushy mustache and beard approached them.

"Hello! Welcome to Jubilife City, where dreams begin! we're currently having a Poketech promotional campaign! Scattered throughout the city are three clowns, each with a difficult question for those who wish to join. Answer correctly, and you get a ticket! Get all three, and return to me, and I'll give you a wonderful brand new Poketech, or Pokemon Watch for short, for free!" he said with a large smile.

"Awesome! Poketech are like, the coolest new thing!" said Dawn in awe. Sora nodded, and together they went to look for the clowns, but first, they stopped by the red roofed Pokecenter, where Sora met the first woman from his dream, the red-headed Nurse.

"hm? Oh, hello you two, how can I help you?" she asked with a bright smile. Dawn walked up, and placed Piplup's pokeball on the counter.

"um, I was wondering if you could heal my Piplup?" she asked the nurse, who nodded, then looked at Sora. _Did she just wink at me?_ He thought for a second, but the thought passed as she handed the ball to a large pink Pokemon that had a white, frilly bottom, as well as frilly arm sleeves. She had a pink pouch, which carried an egg in it, and was wearing a nurses hat with a red cross.

"Blissey!" the pokemon cried, and walked into the back room with it to have it taken care of. Joy then turned to Sora.

"Anything I can do for you, young man?" she asked, he shook his head, signaling he didnt require anything currently. It was at that moment a young girl blasted through the door with a yelp, falling forward towards her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead of feeling the hard floor against her body, she felt the warmth of someone else beneath her, face burying into a soft, clothed stomach as a loud "oof!" was heard.

"h-huh?" said the young girl, sitting up and opening her eyes. She saw a boy, not much older then her, laying on the ground where her head would have hit, holding his stomach with one hand, obviously winded. His hair was a sandy blonde, his eyes were ocean blue, and his skin was pale, yet tanned. He was wearing a black vest shirt, with matching black baggy pants and shoes with yellow on them. His pants and vest had yellow straps on his legs, waist and shoulders, with red pockets on the front and back. His shirt itself was a dark blue, and he had a necklace with a metal crown shape on it. He also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on with white stripes on the backs.

"y-you ok?" asked the recovering from being winded Sora, looking up at her. He noticed she had silver hair, light blue eyes, and light colored skin. She had a white sleeveless t-shirt, with a silver vest and white shorts. She had black and silver shoes, and a heart-shaped pin on her left upper vest in the coloring of a swirling rainbow. As the two looked at each other, a shiny Eevee suddenly came from nowhere, jumping up onto the girls head, causing her to jump at first, then quickly hold it as she looked back at him, nodding quietly.

"Sora! You ok?" asked Dawn, coming over and helping him up. Soon as he was back on his feet, she turned to the other female "you ok? That looked like it was a bad fall." she said, offering a hand to her. The silver haired girl nodded, and took the offered hand, standing up a little shakily.

"whats your name?" asked the blue haired girl, adjusting her hat.

"my..my name is Niji...and this is Destiny.." Niji said softly, hugging the small Eevee closely. Destiny smiled at them, and snuggled into her trainer.

 _Another shiny Pokemon? And an Eevee at that? As her name states, she must have a great destiny indeed._ Thought Paine and Cyrus, causing Sora to nod. As he watched the two girls, he noticed a figure in a black cloak peek in through the door, then leave. Having a feeling, he slipped past them, and followed the figure into the now nighttime city. He nearly lost the figure a couple times, though managed to find him again. Soon he was traveling down a darkened alleyway, looking around.

"heh, still as persistent as ever, eh, Sora?" called a deep voice from behind him. He whirled, summoning his keyblade Oblivion to his side as he looked at the black cloaked figure before him.

"who are you?" asked the Wielder, ready for a fight. What he didnt expect, however, was the figure to throw something large and yellow at him, making him catch it with both hands, grunting at the force of the throw. He looked down at the item "a...a paopu fruit?" he asked in disbelief, looking up at the figure.

"just in case you forget me, eh?" said the figure, who then removed the hood, showing a face Sora thought he'd never see again.

"Riku!" he cried out, smiling broadly "you found me!" he said, giving him a big hug. Riku only smiled, returning the hug to his childhood friend.

"have you seen Kairi?" he asked his light wielding friend, watching and frowning as Sora shook his head.

"not yet, though i'm looking..where's King Mickey?" he asked "Donald and Goofy are worried sick, not to mention Minnie and Daisy, as well as the rest of the kingdom." he said, looking around, expecting the mouse king to pop out of the shadows as well.

"Sora...Mickey isn't on this world. He left to a different one. And in a couple minutes, so do I." Riku said, looking slightly sad at having to leave.

"What?! No way!" Sora cried out, staring at him "why do you have to go?" he asked

Riku simply sighed "because i'm technically not supposed to be here. But here, before I go..." he started, handing Sora a small sack "got this from another old friend of yours, thought you might need it." he said, then turned away, a Corridor of Darkness appearing before him "take care Sora!" he said, then vanished into the portal, it closing immediatley behind him.

Dawn found him a couple hours later, sitting on the ground in the alley looking at the fruit and the sack, which contained three small charms, one shaped like a small green glowing ball, another looking like a small sleeping fairy, and the last looking like a small glowing fireball.

"Sora? You ok?" she asked softly, Niji close behind, wanting to see what had happened to him after he saved her.

Sora simply nodded, and looked up "i'm just great, Dawn." he said, a fire in his eyes and determination in his voice "i'm just great." he closed his fists around all three charms, one immedieatly disappearing from sight, and he pocketed the other two.

 _I'll find them again, both of them._ He thought _then we can all go home...just me..Kairi… and Riku.._


	8. Chapter 6

Sorrow: hello again! Now, I know I've only started talking to you readers since last chapter, but that's because, well…

Riku: he's just a simple shy guy is all.

Sorrow: HEY! No one told you could butt in!

Riku: **simply munches on an apple** tell that to that brain of yours then.

Sorrow:...I'm not sure who to hit more….you...or myself…

Riku: wouldn't it be you either way?

Sorrow: **eye twitches** j-just...just introduce the chapter, ok? I'm going to go take some headache pills… **walks off**

Riku: **sighs, tossing the half-eaten apple away** well, Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon are not owned by Sorrow. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney. And here's Chapter 6 for you all.

Chapter 6: A Dream of the Past

Sora was walking along the brightly lit afternoon beach of Destiny Island. He smiled, carrying the log, fish, and coconuts Kairi had asked him to grab for the raft they were planning to use to get off the island. He saw Kairi sitting on the steps to the door that separated the island into two parts, messing with her pink skirt as she waited beside the island door which, thanks to their parents, seperated the island in half. Sora and his friends used it to traverse between the two beaches, and even used the hut that led up to the bridge that extended out to the smaller island, where the Sora and Riku spent many hours practicing their sword fighting. As he walked under the bridge, Sora looked out to the island, and could see Riku, silver hair glinting in the sunlight, sword fighting with a boy younger then him, with blonde hair and carrying a large stick.

"Seems like Tidus is fighting Riku again, eh?" asked Kairi as she followed his gaze, smiling to herself. She had gotten up and moved towards him, taking the smaller things from him so he didn't drop the log. Sora nodded, chuckling.

"He's been training pretty hard the last few weeks. Even saw him fighting Selphie and Wakka a couple days ago, in a two-on-one." He said, causing the young girls eyes went wide.

"he did? Wow…did he win?" she asked, looking over at the other boy with a little respect. After all, no one fought the terrible combination of Selphie and Wakka unless they felt they were really powerful.

Sora simply shook his head "nah, they creamed him in a couple minutes. He put up a good fight though." He replied. He hoisted the log he carried up onto his shoulders to carry it better, then turned to her "ready? We should finish up the raft, and get those supplies stached away properly." he said, smiling at her. Kairi nodded, then turned, opening the door so they could go to where the raft sat waiting.

"There she is, Sora. The Highwind." Kairi said. Sora groaned as she called it that. He remembered how Riku had challenged him to a race to name the raft, and had royally beaten him. He put the last log down, and with his friends help, quickly tied it to the raft, completing it. Now they only needed other supplies like water and food and they would be set.

"I think that should be enough for today, Sora, dont you think?" she asked him, staring up into the sky, watching the sun starting to set. He nodded, then smiled.

"yea, should be..cant believe we'll be getting out of here soon, huh?" he said softly. She nodded, then looked over as the door opened again, and cool as water, Riku walked through it. His wooden sword was strapped to his back, and only one bruise could be seen on his arm.

"you two goofing off over here?" he asked in that calm voice of his, closing the door.

"your one to talk, messing around with Tidus." giggled Kairi, smirking at him. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Sora started laughing.

"yea, he wouldnt leave me alone till he got his fight...not that I went easy on him, of course." he said, then looked over at Sora "they want to fight you too, Sora." he added, which shut him up quick. So far, only Riku had taken all three on, and succeeded. The news that all three wanted to fight him was definitely something crazy.

"n-now?" he stuttered. Riku nodded, and motioned to the door, which cracked open as Tidus poked his head in, and motioned for him to follow.

"come on Sora!" he called, smiling. Sora sighed, and walked past his two best friends, heading out to the main side of the island, and an almost certain butt whooping.

As Sora walked with him, Tidus seemed to be super excited, smiling brightly.

"i can wait for this, Sora! I mean, I know you havent fought all of us yet, but it should be really good! Especially since your nearly as strong as Riku!" he said, jumping a little bit. Soon the two reached the main beach, where Selphie, a young girl about Tidus's age, with shoulder length brown hair, large green eyes, a simple yellow sundress, and carrying a rolled up jump rope in her left hand, stood. She wore sandals on her feet, which fit her well. Beside her stood a tall boy, with bright orange hair, held in place by a dark blue bandana. He wore a pale beige sleeveless shirt, with large baggy yellowish-orange pants that had two 'x' shapes made from straps on the knees. He was spinning a blue volleyball on his right hand, kicking up sand with his green sandals as he whistled a cheery tune.

"Hey Sora!" called out the larger male, seeing the boys come along the beach. He griined, gripping the ball with the skill of a professional. "you ready to get a lickin'?" he asked the wild haired boy.

"hey, dont underestimate him!" said Selphie, uncoiling her 'whip' of a jump rope "after all, he did beat you last time you sparred, Wakka." she noted, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"well, I guess if you three want to go three-on-one, I wont mind." Sora said, smiling at all three of them. After all, it was just a sparring match.

The three of them grinned, glancing at each other, then dashed off to three spaces, all staring at him with evil grins as Sora pulled out his own wooden sword.

"You're going down!" cried Tidus, waving his 'sword' with excitement.

"Okay, but dont hold back!" Selphie called, spinning her rope with expert skill.

"Show me your stuff!" yelled Wakka, the furthest of the three. At Sora's signal, Tidus and Selphie charged him, the girl spinning her whip around her, and the boy preparing a sky to ground strike. Sora used his sword to block Selphie's whip, which tripped her, and sent her stumbling, but couldnt block the strike on his arm from Tidus as his stick connected. He jumped back, trying to recover, then rolled out of the way as a volleyball buried itself into the sand next to him. Cursing to himself, he turned quickly, blocking the next thrown ball back at Wakka, where it connected with his forehead, stunning him. Sora took this opportunity to close the distance between the two, and struck him in a fast paced flurry of strikes. Before he could knock him out of the fight, Wakka blocked a strike, then pushed him away with the ball, running away to get some distance.

"hey! Quit running away!" cried Tidus, alerting Sora of his attack, who turned, kneeling as he blocked the overhead strike, just as a rope wrapped around his stick, pulling it from Tidus's grasp.

"whoops!" called Selphie, who had thought she had grabbed Sora's blade, and only manged to smack herself with the stick, and dropped it "ow!" she cried, rubbing her face. Sora took this advantage and stroke of luck to smash into Tidus, knocking him a good shot to the head with the hilt of his sword, causing him to fall to his knees, out of the fight.

"Oh Man, i'm really off today!" he moaned, leaving the fight area. Soon Sora was blocking volleyballs and whip strikes from Wakka and Selphie, both keeping him at a distance. Sora managed to deflect a shot from the tanned boy at Selphie, who couldnt block it, and took volleyball straight to the face. She groaned, falling to her knees and staying down.

"Oh, I cant believe I lost!" she said, dropping her rope. This left Sora against Wakka, both winded, beaten, and bruised. Wakka seemed to be winding up, and suddenly his volleyball glowed, and he jumped into the air.

"Take this!" he cried, sending a high powered shot straight at Sora, who barely blocked it with his sword, being sent flying backwards as the ball ricocheted back at Wakka, who stared in shock and surprise at it, then the ball hit him, sending him flying, where he connected with the wall of the small playhouse they all shared, and collapsed, groaning.

"Oh man, that really hurt.." he groaned, holding his stomach.

"I guess I win!" Sora smiled in delight, panting heavily as he put his sword away. Tidus simply groaned, realizing that Sora had beaten them all now.

"Man, your unreal!" he said, then he, Wakka, and Selphie all went to recuperate, and rest up. The wild haired boy smiled, heading back towards the raft, almost missing the Piplup playing in the water around the island.

 _Wait a second...a Piplup?!_ He thought, turning to look in total surprise. As his eyes laid on it, he saw Paine splashing in the water happily.

 _Well its about you noticed me!_ She thought, then made her way to him, waddling up on shore. She smiled brightly up at him _but now its time to wake up, Sora!_

And like the breaking of a spell, the world around him shattered, plunging Sora into darkness as his dream ended with a crash.


	9. Chapter 7

Sorrow: hey all! So, thanks to Pokeevee57 and my newest reviewer, KZJester, for being so nice to me.

Cyrus: not that you need to be so nice, really. This wimp can take any negative criticism you give him.

Sorrow: **sighs** I wish people would stop doing that…where is Dawn? She was supposed to be with me on this one, dang it!

Dawn: Sorry! Was a little late, is all. **walks in, panting a little**

Sorrow: what happened to you? You look a little winded there.

Dawn: well, I was on my way here, and got attacked by those stupid Disney Maniacs! They wanted me to leave Nintendo and join them.

Cyrus: seriously? Wow. Just…wow.

Sorrow: well, if you'd like to do the finale here, I'll go see what I can do about that. **walks off, pulling out a rocket launcher**

Dawn & Cyrus: **blinking in surprise** um…Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney. Here's Chapter 7!

 **Chapter 7: A New Day, And a New Foe?**

Dawn woke earlier then she usually did. She looked around, seeing that she and Niji, who had stuck close to her since her encounter with Sora, were sleeping in one of the spare rooms at the Jubilife Pokecenter. _What am I awake for?_ She thought, looking over at the bedside table, where her new Poketech, which she, Niji, and Sora had all gotten soon after Dawn had found Sora in that alley. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed more…spirited, after she found him. He hadn't said what had happened, but did say it was a good thing.

"Maybe I just need to get something to eat…" she said, and the soft rumbling of her stomach seemed to agree with her. As she got up, Piplup popped out of his pokeball, landing beside her.

"Pip!" he said, looking up at his trainer. She smiled, and picked him up, cuddling him happily. The two hadn't been together long, about two weeks before that night Sora had landed in the front lawn, but the two, who had a rocky start at first, were great friends. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't chosen the water type starter, but shook her head. There was no way she wouldn't have chosen him.

"What do you think, Piplup? Waffles or Pancakes?" she asked him. Recently, she learned that while he had a preference for both of the breakfast foods. Piplup smiled, and pantomimed the form of waffles, which he seemed to enjoy greatly. As the two walked into the cafeteria, they could see only a couple of other early risers in the room, eating their own food, while their Pokémon ate as well. She could see a couple Ariados (which she and Piplup made sure to stay well away from) and what looked to be a large boulder with arms. She even saw a Shiny Pidgey, which was rare enough in Sinnoh as a regular Pokémon.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked the chef, who was a portly old lady with smiling eyes, a big grin on her face, and a classic chef garb. She held a spatula in one hand, and a skillet in the other.

"Oh, can I have two plates of waffles, one with Oran berries, and the other with chocolate chips?" Asked Dawn, smiling back at her. The portly woman nodded, and began to cook, whistling a merry tune. As she waited for the food, Dawn took a seat at a nearby table, letting Piplup sit beside her. The water penguin Pokémon looked around, letting out a post waking yawn. After all, they weren't exactly morning people, or Pokémon.

"Piplup!" said the small starter, looking around. He didn't know most of the Pokémon around him, except those beastly spider Pokémon, but he was interested in a couple.

 _Piplup, must you be so noisy? I could hear you from upstairs in my pokeball._ Thought Paine suddenly, jumping up beside them, and surprising the heck out of the two. She smiled, and waved hello to Dawn happily, who smiled back.

"Hey Paine. Sora up yet?" she asked, to which Paine shook her head. Dawn sighed, then looked up as the portly lady reappeared, carrying three plates of food. She set two down, both plates of waffles, one Oran berry, the other chocolate chip, in front of Dawn and Piplup, who cried out happily, before starting to eat with gusto. The third plate, consisting of a pair of twin omelets, topped with a sliced chives and oozing cheese, was set down in front of Paine, who smiled. It smelled wonderful, and it made both Piplup and Dawn's mouths water.

"What is that?" the blue haired female asked the chef, who chuckled.

"Just a simple omelet, with some Miltank cheese and a few chopped chives for flavor. Nothing special really." She said modestly, seeing the look on their faces "would you two like one as well?" she asked. Both nodded immediately, and she laughed, heading back into the kitchen to make a couple more. As she left, Paine picked it up, plate and all, and started walking off, back upstairs.

"Pip?" asked Piplup " _what are you doing with that Paine?"_ he asked her. She didn't respond in words, but the mental image of Niji flashed through his head, and he realized she was just the delivery girl for the obviously shy human trainer upstairs. He let the subject drop, turning to finish his waffles, just as Dawn was finishing her own plate. By the time they had gotten even half way through their omelets, Sora, Paine, and Cyrus had come down to join them, all three eating like none the two had ever seen. _Fighting Heartless must work up quite an appetite?_ Dawn thought to herself, watching them. Soon enough, Niji had come down as well, sitting beside Dawn as she hugged Destiny, the Shiny Eevee drawing a lot of attention, especially from two figures who had just entered. The first was male, wearing a white jacket with a black neck and sides, and black pants. His arms were covered by a long sleeve shirt that almost looked like armor, stopping just below the palms of his hands. He also wore white boots that stopped just below his knees, with similar armor like socks reaching up to his pants. On the chest of his jacket rested a large yellowish gold "G", which looked like a logo. His partner, a female, was similarly dressed, but in a dress instead of shirt and pants. Both had aquamarine hair and eyes, with faces that looked like stone.

"Do you see what I see?" asked the male, turning his head ever so slightly to look at his partner. She nodded, glancing at him as well.

"I do. What do you plan to do about it?" she asked him. He smiled, tapping the single pokeball on his belt as she watched him. They'd been looking for something like this to come up, and here there were three of them.

"What we do best, my fellow grunt…what we do best. Follow them for a while, will you? I'll get some back up." He said, then left in a hurry, bumping into, of all people, an over excited Barry, who quickly apologized to him, then ran in.

"Oh, Dawn!" he called out, skidding right by her, and falling to the floor on his back. As he tried to get up, Chimchar popped out of his pokeball, and landed on the table with a cry of greeting. This was met well by Piplup and Paine, who greeted him in return. Destiny too said hello in her own way, giving him a cry of "Vee!" as she sat on her trainers lap happily. Sora smiled, and waved hello to both Chimchar and Barry, who had taken a seat next to Niji, who seemed even shyer from his loud self.

"what are you two up to?" he asked, not even realizing that Niji was there at first, though another cry of Destiny caused him to turn "oh, and hello! Who are you?" he asked in his excited manner. She didn't say anything, but shyly looked at him.

"That's Niji, Barry." Dawn said "We met her last night. And that's her starter, Destiny." She said, motioning to the frantically waving Eevee, who had been trying to get his attention. As he looked at her, she stuck out her tongue playfully, causing him to smile and return the gesture. This caused Sora and Dawn to laugh, as well as their pokemon, and even brought a smile to Niji's lips.

"Well, what are you guys doing here? Diamond and I have been to Oreburgh City and back already! We even have our first badges!" he said, showing them the first Gym badge of the region, which looked like brown pokeballs surrounded in silver, with a flat bottom. Dawn gasped in amazement, while Niji and Sora looked at it in confusion.

"Gym Badge?" asked Sora. While Dawn had taught him loads, she hadn't mentioned anything about badges.

"oh, right! Sora, in regions like Sinnoh, in addition to Contests, Some regions have a League. In order to participate, you need to collect eight gym badges from gyms all over the region, proving your power when you try to enter. If you win, you can even challenge the Elite Four for a chance to fight the Champion to be the best!" she said. Barry seemed more excited about it then she did, he noticed, but said nothing. Soon enough Barry bolted again, Chimchar hanging from his arms as they left to, as Barry called it "Train to be the best Trainer ever!"

"welp, guess we should get going, right Dawn?" Sora asked her, standing up. He returned Cyrus to his pokeball, while Paine preferred to be held, much like Piplup did. This didn't bother Sora, as he loved to hang with her, seeing as they all could communicate telepathically anyways.

 _I have a feeling something is going to happen today, Sora. And soon._ She thought to him. he nodded, having been getting the same feeling all day. Before he had come downstairs, he had messed with the keychains of his blade, adjusting them and moving them as he had seen fit. He felt ready, and held her close as all three departed. It had been decided last night that Niji was going to travel with them, as it seemed she wanted to do contests herself. She had warmed up a bit to the two, and even spoke to them without being as quiet as she did originally.

"So, where are we heading?" she asked, petting Destiny gently, much to the Eevee's pleasure. They had stopped in the center of the City, taking a short stop to get their plan together.

"Well, the next Contest isn't for a week…and its here in Jubilife…" Dawn said, thinking "Maybe we could go see Oreburgh City? Could be interesting for a mining town. And Sora, you could win a badge there." She said. After explaining the League to him, Sora had displayed a keen interest for the thrill of battle, and competition. He nodded at her suggestion, both he and Paine grinning.

"I like it!" he said "its just the kind of thing to help me be closer with Paine and Cyrus!" he smiled. It was then that Paine nudged him.

 _Is it me, or is it way to quiet for the city?_ She asked him, which caused him to look around. The three were standing alone in the street, with not a soul elsewhere..or where there? Off to the left, Sora could see what looked like a person, but completely white, with a really flat head…and it was walking really funny, like it was drunk. It had points for hands and feet, no finger or toes, and its head split in half to reveal a mouth of really sharp looking…zipper teeth things?

As he looked at it, both Niji and Dawn, seeing him distracted, turned to look. As one, they screamed in fear, and hid behind him. Destiny started growling at the thing, and it stopped for a second, before looking around as three more appeared, surrounding them. Sora blinked, then summoned out a new keyblade then the first two Dawn had seen. It was long and black, like the first, but the handle was smaller, like bat wings, and had the picture of a strange skeleton on it. The shaft was different as well, with the teeth of the key looking like a bat with wings and then a pair of smaller wings, with claws underneath. Sora held the blade firm, the appearance of it causing Niji, who was new to the sight of it, pass out in fear and surprise. Dawn caught her before she hit the ground, then looked up.

"What are those things?!" she asked him in fear, seeing that the symbol on them was different then the Heartless she had seen before "and why are they moving like that?!" she added. Sora could only watch as the four surrounded them, dangerously close.

"i…I don't know." He said to her "I've never seen them before." He admitted. Just as he was getting ready to attack, the four stopped, then backed away as a cloaked figure walked up silently.

The two groups looked at each other for nearly five minutes, then with a flick of his wrist, the black clade figure and the four creatures disappeared, while Sora was left holding a single playing card in his fingers. he looked at it, then nearly dropped it in surprise.

For it was a King of Hearts...with himself as the king, holding the exact same keyblade he was holding in reality.


	10. Chapter 8

Donald: hey! Sorrow! Can Goofy and I do the intro?

Sorrow: **sighs** sure Don.

Goofy: gawrsh, thanks Sorrow!

Donald: well, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney.

Goofy: and Pokemon is owned by Nintendo!

Donald: **quacks as the floor beneath them opens, plummeting them to who knows where.**

Riku: **walks out, brushing his hands off** I told you it was MY turn Sorrow!

Sorrow: yea, well you weren't here!

Paine: **jumps behind Riku, holding a large hammer, which soon makes contact with his head** get outta here!

Sorrow: **quickly closes the curtains, leaving himself** so, yea...um...that happened...Chapter 8 everyone! **is pulled behind the curtains as a fight breaks out** ah! My kidney!

Chapter 8: Yen Sid gets a few Visitors.

Mysterious Tower. For many, this place never existed in the first place. A figment of the imagination, or a simple story, were the only reasons they even thought about it. But to a select few, this Tower was more then myth, more then a story..it was real, and it housed one of the most powerful mages and Ex-Keyblade bearers in all of history. He was tall, cloaked with the midnight blue robe that he wore ever since he took up the mantle of Mage. His head wore the hat which was his source and focus of the power he wielded with such care. His face was etched with many lines, signs of the years he'd been alive, and his eyes were cold and hard, as if he saw everything like it was beneath him, which, in a way, it was. He had great big gray eyebrows, which matched the hair and beard on his face and head. He looked around the room he called his study, seeing the many books, scrolls, and flasks and skulls he used for his magic over the years.

"i must clean this place sometime...of course, not as my young apprentice did all those years ago.." he said to himself, remembering the young Mouse he took on as an apprentice for both Magic and the Art of Keyblade Wielding. He remembered the night when he had made the mistake of taking off his hat and leaving it laying around, where he had taken it without permission, and brought to life his broom, which he made clean while he slept. The broom had no thoughts except to clean, and so made the room flood with water. His apprentice had been unable to reverse the spell till he himself had come back, and did it for him. He had been furious, of course, but he was also impressed. After all, not many had a talent for magic that strong.

Suddenly he was dragged from his thoughts as the large oak door was knocked upon, and he turned to it. "come in" he said with his stern voice, watching as his young apprentice, now all grown up and a master of magic himself, walked in, followed by the mage duck he was teaching, and the captain of the guard he personally assigned as his bodyguard.

"Master Yen Sid." all three said as one, giving him a respectful bow, which he returned in kind.

"Hello your Majesty. How can I help you?" he asked, smiling at the king his apprentice had become.

"Well, you see...Sora has disappeared." he said softly. This caused the Master of Magic to raise his eyebrows in surprise. After all, it was hard to simply lose a Keyblade Wielder of such power.

"what do you mean, 'disappeared'?" he asked. As he waited for an answer, another human walked into the room, rubbing the back of his head. He was tall, about Yen Sid's height, but with yellow hair in a point. He wore a simple white shirt and blue sweatpants, divided by the belt like wrap that lay on his stomach. He was well muscled, and had the face of a man who had been through many trials and fights. His shoes were black, covered by the gray socks that went up to his knees. A pair of goggles lay on his forehead, obviously used for welding and such.

"That's just it, sir." he started "we don't know. All I know is that he was on my radar one minute, then he vanished. My ship was completely destroyed, so I have no data of where he was last seen.." he said. Yen nodded, for truly this was troubling.

"aw, Cid, its not your fault, so don't blame yourself, ok?" said Mickey, turning to look at him "we can blame whatever destroyed the ship for his loss." he added.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't blame my children for doing what comes naturally to them, King Mickey." said a voice, causing everyone to jump in surprise as from the window a man stood, who Yen was positive hadn't been there before.

The man was similar in height to Cid and Yen, but unlike them, was dressed in a pure white suit, with a trench coat jacket in similar coloring, which covered the gray vest he wore as well. A yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, hanging down to his knees. An ascot lay nicely tucked into his vest, yellow as the scarf. He was pale skinned, his eyes amber as he gazed at all of them. His hair was the oddest bit, as it was white with a stripe of gray through it, and it seemed to move in its own little breeze, though the air was still.

"Quack! Who are you?" asked Donald, hand instinctively clasped around his wand in case this human proved hostile. Mickey and Goofy had obviously thought the same, as the King had summoned his own Keyblade, and Goofy had pulled his shield off his back, where he kept it. The man simply looked at them, then waved his hand, causing their weapons to grow heavy in their hands, then fall to the floor. Mickey tried to summon it to his hand again, but it refused to budge.

"please, no need for violence here, gentlemen. I simply came to give you news, and an apology." the man said, which stopped Yen from starting to cast a spell. If he had news, then he was willing to listen.

"whadd'ya mean, you have news?" asked Goofy, looking at him with a strange look. Cid had said nothing, but he was the only one who seemed to feel the power radiating of this man, and the only one to see through the disguise. He said nothing as a look from those amber eyes shut him up quickly.

"First of all, my name is Arceus. I rule the world that your friend Sora crash landed on after my son blew up his ship." he said, then waved his hand "Ray, please come here." he said, causing the air to ripple and distort beside him, and a young man walked through it. He had blonde hair, wrapped in a bandanna that alternated red and yellow markings, and had a tail like end flapping behind him. He was dressed in an entirely green outfit, with darker green pockets, and red sleeve trim and straps. On his arms lay two yellow bands, glittering like gold. His shoes were similar in color, with alternating yellow and red laces. He had a sorry look on his face, his eyes deep red and still grim looking, like he would tear you to pieces in seconds. Arceus looked at him, giving a stern fatherly glare "what do you say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I blew up your ship and your friend..." the boy growled in a deep voice for one so young looking. His voice alone caused them all to blink in surprise. "I was only protecting my territory..i didn't know he was friendly.." he added, then looked up "may I go back now father? Groudon and Kyogre are getting ready for another brawl thanks to those other humans, and I know I'm going to have to break them up again." he said. Arceus nodded, and the boy disappeared back through the distortion.

"Groudon? Kyogre?" asked Goofy, scratching his head quizzically. Donald nodded, looking with a similar expression at the human.

"Two of my other children. Sisters, but representing two different sides of the planet. Kyogre represents water and the ocean, while her sister Groudon represents land and fire. A few humans from my planet have bonded together into two teams, each trying to wake one of the sisters, while sabotaging the other team. Ray, or Rayquaza in his full name, is the air and sky itself, a peacekeeper between the two. he's the only one who can calm them both down and divert natural disasters... Anyways, we are getting of topic..your friend Sora is still alive." he said, causing them to sigh in relief "but he is unable to return home currently. One of my children is keeping him within the world, safe from most harm." he added, then turned to Mickey "i wish for you to come with me, and travel as he does to find him. I will give you all the information and gear you require." he said. Mickey nodded, and as he stepped forward, Donald and Goofy tried to as well, but were blocked by a magical force.

"whats the big idea?" asked Donald in annoyance, looking at him angrily. Arceus's glare soon made him back down, looking at the floor.

"i only requested Mickey. More then that, and I fear the Heartless and the...Nobodies...would overwhelm my world." he said, the mention of Nobodies causing Yen Sid to nearly have a heart attack, standing stock still. This dint go unnoticed by either Mickey or Arceus, who both looked at him.

"what is it, Master Yen Sid?" asked Mickey, looking up at his old master curiously. Yen Sid simply glanced at him, the smallest bit of fear in his eyes.

"The Nobodies...they should not exist!" he said with a soft growl "Born from the strongest hearts when lost, a being without a heart...a shell, as it were..many are nothing more then beasts, looking for the hearts of others to replace their lost ones. They are rivals of the Heartless, and while they seek similar objectives, they will fight each other to the death for supremacy, and the return of their hearts." he said. Mickey, Goofy, Cid, and Donald all listened in fascination and horror, as they realized that Sora was now dealing with these two forces on that world.

"He is not alone, however..another Keyblader made it to my world many years ago, but can leave at will. He chooses not to. I'm sure this other Wielder could help him on his quest to get back home, if given proper...payment." he said. Yen Sid's eyes widened in realization at his words.

"y-you don't mean...the Mercenary still lives?!" he asked in surprise. Arceus nodded, and Yen Sid took a seat. Looking at the desk.

"Mercenary? What do you mean?" asked Mickey, looking at the mage. He had learned of many Keyblade Wielders, and none that he knew of had the nickname Mercenary in all his studies.

"he...he isn't a true Wielder, like you and Sora...he has no heart." Yen Sid said, looking at him "he simply carries his Keyblades in a special holster, and wanders the worlds, searching for a way to gain a heart and end his curse. He is the only Keyblade Wielder I know who doesn't need to give his heart up to control the Heartless...he can even control the Nobodies if he wants...he should have died nearly a millennia ago however...i thought for sure I killed him myself.." he muttered, hands twitching in anger.

"No Heart?!" Donald quacked in surprise.

"he can control both Heartless and Nobodies?!" Goofy cried in alarm.

"is he with us, or against us?" asked Mickey, looking at the two older entities. They looked at each other, even for just meeting, they could tell what the other was thinking, and nodded.

"Neither." they said in perfect unison.

"The Mercenary is a cruel Wielder, and does nothing for others unless he himself is paid." said Sid, glaring angrily at his desk as he saw the wielders face once more.

"i can pay him all he needs to help you and Sora, but if ever you need him for another purpose, he must be paid from you yourself." Arceus said, then nodded towards a large distortion in the air "go through, young Mouse. I will follow soon, and guide you along the way. I must also have one of my more powerful children seek out Sora, and stick with him to aide in the quest...i fear things will get worse before they get better..." he muttered, and as Mickey ran and jumped through the portal, it closed, and Yen Sid looked at him.

"Bring my apprentice back in one piece, Arceus, or suffer my wrath." he said in a stern voice. Arceus nodded, and disappeared in a flash of light and fire, scorching Donald's hat, which caught on fire.

"WAAA!" he screamed, running around like a maniac as Goofy tried to catch him so he could put out the fire. Yen Sid soon solved the problem by simply dumping a bucket of water on the ducks head.

"now, you three should leave, so I may work." he said, ushering them out. He turned and then spread his arms out, summoning a Corridor of Light before himself. He stepped through, and vanished.


	11. Chapter 9

Sora: hey Everyone, happy Late New Years!

Sorrow: sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I meant to turn it out as a New years gift to you all, but I got a little sidetracked partying!

Dawn: and the headache you had the day after..

Sorrow: shush you! We dont talk about that!

Paine: anyways, this is Chapter 9 for you all, please enjoy!

Cyrus: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney.

Chapter 9: The Eyes that see the Storm

Sora and Dawn sat in the Pokecenter room, waiting for Niji to recover. After the strange figures had left, they had taken their unconscious friend back to the center, where Nurse Joy had taken her in, placing her in a bed to keep an eye on her and make sure she was ok.

"Sora...who was that person?" Dawn asked softly, sitting next to him. She watched him stare at the card that the cloaked figure had given him, seeing his own face in it, holding the exact same keyblade he had been holding when he got it. She thought it was really weird, especially since he had just summoned it and everything.

"i'm not sure, Dawn...but they obviously know me or something...and what were those things? They looked like Heartless, but different..." he muttered in response, still staring at the card. It wasnt until Nurse Joy came and said Niji was awake that he put the card away and got up, both he and Dawn following her to the room Niji was in. as they opened the door, Dawn and Sora were immediately tackled by a bundle of silver colored fur and a cry of "Vee!"

"Oof!" they grunted in unison, falling on their backsides. Destiny sat on them, grinning up at them as sat.

"hehe, Hey Destiny. Glad to see your chipper as ever." Sora said, petting her head gently. He picked her up. Hugging her gently as the three then walked into Niji's room, seeing her sitting up on her bed.

"Niji!" said Dawn "glad to see your awake." she said, walking over and hugging her new friend gently, who hugged back.

"Yea..guess I just passed out, so nothing all that serious..what happened?" she asked, looking at them as Destiny sat on her lap, purring gently. Sora sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, um...we were surrounded by those things, remember? And when I summoned Pumpkin Head, you fainted..." he said softly. She blinked, tilting her head ever so slightly

"Pumpkin Head?" she asked, not understanding. Sora nodded, and, to the surprise of Nurse Joy, held out a hand and summoned the Keyblade forth, gripping the handle tightly as he showed her. Niji's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at it "w-what is it?" she asked.

Sora sighed, and told her his story, how he had started his adventure, how his world had been destroyed, how he met his best friends, fought the Heartless, and defeated Ansem, who wanted to use Kingdom Hearts to take all worlds into darkness. He told them what he remembered before he had crashed into this world, and what happened up until they had met her. For Dawn, none of this was new, as he had already told her his story. For Nurse Joy and Niji, however, they were moved by how much he had gone through, and what he had to do to save his friends and his life.

"oh my..." Niji said softly, looking at him "you must have seen so much..." she murmured, staring at the Keyblade. Sora nodded, then let it go, returning the Keyblade to wherever it went when he wasnt using it. It was at that moment that Dawn noticed something moving in his hair, and yelped in surprise.

"Sora! Theres something in your hair!" she said, causing Sora to blink, then start laughing.

"oh yea! I forgot about Jiminy!" he said, as what appeared to be a cricket in a suit and blue top hat, holding an umbrella, jumped out onto his shoulder.

"i should say you forgot about me indeed! But, it doesnt help I fell asleep either." he said, causing all three girls to yelp in surprise at the talking, well dressed bug "oh dear, seems they werent expecting me.." he said, looking at them all "how do you do ladies?" he asked, giving them a bow in greeting. They remained quiet, adding to the awkwardness of the situation.

"um..yea..Jiminy, these are my friends, Dawn and Niji. Girls, this is Jiminy Cricket, my guide and journey recorder. he's been with me since almost the very beginning, writing our adventures down to every detail." he said, smiling at the cricket. They were silent, but, with as much as he'd told them, this seemed pretty tame. Niji seemed to take it decently, while Nurse Joy excused herself, not at all a fan of bugs. Soon Jiminy disappeared back into Sora's hair, and Niji got up. As they left, Nurse Joy gave all three of them a stern talking to about being more careful, they left, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them and following them as they left the city and made their way to Oreburgh town.

The first was the same black clad figure from earlier, watching from the side of a nearby alley, close to where Sora had seen Riku the day before. He was holding three playing cards in his left hand, and examined them carefully. The first showed the blonde haired Sora, weilding his Ultima Weapon, with Payne beside him, emerging from an explosion of bright bubbles. Like the first card, he was labeled as the King. The second card pictured Dawn, in a fanciful dress that showed her off very well, yet was decent. Like Sora's card, Piplup stood beside her, proud and fierce with a fire in his eyes. Dawn was labeled as a Queen, and with how she was dressed, the figure could see it. The third card was Niji, and like Dawn, she too was labeled a Queen, though she was dressed even more fancily then Dawn. Around the edge of the card, Destiny ran, leaving behind a trail of bright sparkles.

"These three are my charges? Seriously, they need to give me more...interesting charges.." he said, then turned, walking off into a dark portal that appeared behind him.

The second pair of eyes belonged to a small boy, about Sora's age in appearance. He had pale skin, deep storm gray eyes, and bright, flaming red hair in a ponytail. He wore a simple white shirt with a blue ocean design along the bottom. A light ocean blue sash wrapped around his waist, tied by a pin with the symbol of a sword on it, with a long tail like part hanging behind him. His shorts, as they were, were similar to his shirt. On top of his shirt he wore an ocean blue poncho, with a charm around his neck, engraved with the same sword on his pin. He wore knee high socks, equally blue, and a pair of blue and white shoes on his feet. He also wore a pair of dark navy blue gloves that covered his hands.

"I wonder why Father Arceus is having me watch this human.." he said, starting to follow nonchalantly "after all, Coballion seemed really against it.." he muttered, then as soon as he left the town, he changed in a bright flash of light. He grew smaller, falling onto all fours as his body became equine, his red hair becoming bigger and bushier, like a mane, and the clothes he wore disappearing, revealing a coat of cream colored fur. A horn, cream in color, sprouted from his forehead, curling up at a sharp point. His hands and feet became smaller and turned into hard hooves, and his neck grew a hood like coating of light blue fur, and the sash became a big bushy blue tail. His eyes stayed stormy gray, looking around simply as the now fully transformed Pokemon began to follow the trio off to who knows where, determined not to fail the Father of all Pokemon.

"Coballion said there would be trouble...i can feel it...somethings coming..something really, really bad..." he muttered, and vanished into the trees, unseen.


	12. Chapter 10, Part 1

Sorrow: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait for an update, been real busy here at HQ.

Dawn: No kidding? After all the fighting and other stuff going on, this place is a mess! And if I could, I totally wou-YAA! **screams as the floor opens up under her and she falls through**

Paine: **Walks out from behind a screen** you'd think you'd have fixed that. Anyways! Come on Sorrow! I want to get to work!

Sorrow: **chuckles** alright, fine! Goofy! Do you and Cid want to give the disclaimer today?

Goofy: a-sure Sorrow! Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney-

Sorrow: I just want Pooh Bear, ya maniacs! Give him up already!

Cid: Shut it ya punk! **sniffs, rubbing his nose a bit** also, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo...technological hoarders…

Sorrow: I feel your pain, Cid. Anyways, Chapter 10 Everyone!

Donald: Hey! Whens it my turn?

All: Shush!

 **Chapter 10: The First Fight! Part 1**

Sora and his friends hadn't been traveling long when they stopped to take a break, mainly due to Dawn insisting they stop and get some training done, since Pokemon loved the outdoor spaces.

"Yea, your right!" said Sora excitedly, pulling his pokeballs off his belt "Cyrus, Paine, lets go!" he cried, tossing the pokeballs up, releasing his two Pokemon. Cyrus appeared with a howl and a spark storm of electricity, while Paine appeared with a trill and a barrage of bubbles and sparkles.

"Piplup, take to the stage!" cried Dawn, letting Piplup out of his pokeball. The proud male water type starter appearing in a flurry of bubbles similar to Paine, though less sparkly. He then tackled his friend, and together they raced off into a game of tag, followed by Destiny as Cyrus simply watched, not in the mood for it. Destiny was the last to remove her pokeballs, and gave them a gentle toss.

"Hiro, Ben, come out please." she said softly, watching as her two other Pokemon appeared. The first was a quadruped canine, colored like fire with black stripes on its back and legs. It had a large, poofy tail, and a crest of fur, with a little fluff on top of its head. It had great, big brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence, and had some very sharp looking fangs. It let out a howl, and a fiery blast that singed the air around it. the second was also canine in appearance, but bipedal. It stood on two canine legs, covered in black fur, which made its way up the length of its body, turning to blue fur at its knees, then became black fur again at its chest to its neck. Its tail bounced behind it, large and blue with a crooked tip. Its arms had small silver bumps on its wrists to the center of the back of its paws, and a golden ring around its neck. Its head was mostly covered in blue fur, with a black mask that ended in two twin feeler looking things that looked like extra ears. Its eyes were a golden amber in color, and scanned the area around it, as if looking for an enemy. Upon seeing none, it relaxed, and both turned to be introduced to the group as Niji smiled softly, petting both.

"Everyone, this is Hiro and Ben. Hiro is my Riolu, and the Growlithe here is Ben. Hiro, Ben, these are my new friends Dawn, Sora, Piplup, Paine, and Cyrus." she said softly, watching them. Ben moved first, and slowly approached Paine and Piplup...and headbutted them both playfully. Piplup looked offended, until Paine headbutted him as well, and the two dissolved into another game of tag, followed by Destiny and Ben. Hiro on the other hand, never took his eyes of of Sora, and approached him. Sora knelt down, and the small emanation Pokemon taps his forehead. Within seconds the Pokemon had assessed his aura, and nodded.

 _"your a good person, Sora. Your aura tells me so."_ he said with a soft smiled, though to others they only heard "Ri, Riolu, Riolu!"

" _Hiro, whats that smell on him? I cant place it!"_ Ben called out as he chased Paine, currently being 'it' in their game. Hiro simply shook his head, unable to place it either.

"Well, Hiro, its nice to know I passed your test. And Ben, I think your smelling my world on me. I'm not native here really, cause my ship crashed by some giant green serpent in the sky.." he said, surprising both of them greatly that Ben ran headfirst into a tree. Meanwhile, a certain dragon turned human sneezed violently as he sat in his fathers home, burning up the bundle of flowers he had been holding while another humanoid, a younger girl with a tomboyish look sat picking a special flower called a Gracedia. She was no bigger then 4' 3", with light pale skin, and light green hair. She had deep green eyes, and wore a pair of snow white shorts with a flower pattern on them, and a simple green green shirt with a red lighting bolt down the middle. Over that she wore a sky blue jacket, with another Gracedia flower in the lapel. She also wore a red scarf that seemed to flutter in its own breeze, just like the dragonoids bandana.

"Gosh dang it Ray! You burned all my flowers again!" she cried indignantly, fuming as she held out a hand, charging up a small orb of green energy, ready to blast him.

"hey, sorry! I didn't know I was gonna sneeze, OK? I really didn't mean to Shay!" he said apologetically, knowing better then to get on his sisters bad side. Before blows could be traded, Arceus in his human form once again stepped between them from nowhere, catching Shay's arm as it moved to throw the orb, and tossed it aside, letting it explode harmlessly in midair.

"Shaymin, Rayquaza! What have I told you two about fighting at home?" he asked sternly, glaring at them both.

"He burned my flowers!" Shaymin cried angrily.

"I swear it was an accident!" Rayquaza defended in an equally angry tone.

Arceus sighed, and waved a hand, the flowers reforming as he reversed time itself around them. When he stopped and allowed time to flow normally, Ray was once again holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers, which Shay quickly took from him to make sure he didn't burn them again.

"Thank you daddy!" she said, then ran off happily, and jumped into the air, starting to run on the wind itself as she disappeared into a cloudy area. Ray simply sighed, and got up, rubbing his head.

"thanks dad...don't know why I sneezed right then.." he said, and simply walked on the air, shifting back to his true form as he took to his place in the heavens that surrounded his world, protecting it from evil and other unwanted things. Arceus sighed as well, and turned to the guest he had, who had been watching in fascination, returning to his talk with the anthropoid mouse…

"Hiro? You OK?" asked Niji as she knelt beside her stunned Pokemon, shaking his shoulder gently. Hiro snapped out of it, shaking his head as he nodded, looking at her before turning back to Sora, still unbelieving he had understood them. Niji looked up at Sora who was grinning sheepishly "what did he say, Sora?" she asked him, confused as to his reaction.

"Well, Hiro had tested my...aura? To see if I was an OK guy. Him and Ben both couldn't understand why I smell different then anyone else, and I think Hiro was surprised I could understand his language, which seems to be the native language between them all." he said, shrugging before looking at him "that sound about right, Hiro?" he asked, earning a nod from the fighting type as Ben ran over, and stopped at the spiky haired humans feet, sniffing his shoes.

 _"_ _You still smell different...like shadows...and darkness..."_ he said, looking up at him. Sora nodded, kneeling down to pet his head _"why do you smell so dark?"_ Asked the Growlithe.

"Well, a while back, I did something to save some friends of mine...and I ended up in the deepest darkness that I could descend into...but one of my best friends brought me back from it...guess I still have traces of it on me.." he explained, not noticing everyone staring at him in shock and confusion. It wasn't till he stopped that Dawn spoke up.

"S-sora...you can actually speak Pokemon?!" she asked in surprise, nearly fainting in shock.

"Sora, I didn't know you could do that! That's an amazing ability!" Niji said excitedly. Both girls were staring at him in surprise and shock and excitement, and it made Sora feel a little self conscious, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, blushing furiously.

"I'm sure its not that great.." he said "I mean, I can understand Pokemon, its not that great, is it?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 10, Part 2

Sorrow: hey everyone! Sorry about this 2-part chapter, but it was getting really long…

Shaymin: well if you didnt have Ray burn my flowers it might have been shorter!

Ray: So I was right! It wasnt my fault! **Grabs Sorrow** you and I are gonna have a little talk… **Starts to drag him away**

Sorrow: no, help! Shaymin! Do the disclaimer! Please! **Disappeared behind the curtain, the sounds of growling and roaring heard, as well as breaking things..**

Shaymin: **cringes** ooh...um..clean up on backstage! **shakes her head** anyways, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney.

Sorrow: **cries out, half of his body seen as he tries to crawl away, only to be drawn back in** My Spleen!

Shaymin: i'm just gonna...go help Sorrow..Chapter 10 everyone!

 **Chapter 10: The First Fight! Part 2**

Dawn shook her head, managing to get over her shock.

"Sora, to simply understand Pokemon is an amazing ability not seen for years. But to speak it? That's a whole other ability that's even rarer! I've heard tales that each region has a gym leader who can understand Pokemon, but none who could speak the language. The last human to speak Pokemon perfectly and fluent was over 400 years ago!" she said. Sora looked mildly surprised, and looked at Paine, who smiled at him.

 _Not a bad ability, huh Sora? Could be pretty useful finding your friends_ she thought to him, and he nodded, agreeing with his starter and friend.

 _"_ _So, what shall we do now? I'm in the mood for a fight."_ said Cyrus, sparking and crackling as electricity sparked along his body. It was at that moment that all present were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! You! Spiky hair!" called a young girl, younger then Sora, as she ran up "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" she said, panting softly as she stopped a few feet from him.

"You want to fight me?" he asked, pointing to himself. She nodded, readying a pokeball

"My name is Cassie, and your gonna go down!" she said, flicking her pink sundress, her bracelets holding her two pokeballs. She was wearing yellow sandals, and her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Before Sora could decide, Cyrus stood before him, ready to fight as he sparked. Sora nodded, and readied himself.

"Your on! My name is Sora, and you wont win easily!" he said in response. She grinned, and tossed her pokeball into the air, watching it open and release a light.

"Kricketot! Time to face the music!" she called, watching as her first Pokemon, a bug looking Pokemon that was red with a large tan collar and shirt like front, like a maestro of an orchestra. Its head was topped by two antennae, black as night, which matched its hands and feet. It let out a soft whistle, and looked at Cyrus with determination. Cyrus grinned, sparking more _"_ _i cant wait for this!"_ he said with a battle cry.

" Kricketot, use Tackle!" called Cassie. The bug Pokemon lunged at Cyrus, who nimbly dodged, and watched it fall to the ground.

"Cyrus! Thunderwave, go!" said Sora, having learned of Cyrus's moves earlier. Cyrus nodded, then landed in front of the downed bug, and sent a large Shockwave at it. The attack struck dead on, and electricity flowed over its body as it got up, wincing as it made its way back a couple feet. As it moved, it would stop as more electricity moved along its body.

"Kricketot! Oh dear...try and use tackle again!" Cassie called out, her bravado gone seeing her Pokemon in a bad spot. The bug Pokemon nodded, and again lunged at Cyrus, only to be caught in another electric spasm and miss the Shinx by a good foot, falling on its face.

"Cyrus, quick, use Crunch!" Sora said, not giving up the advantage. Cyrus went in close, his jaws opening as he buried them in the bugs carapace, damaging it greatly before tossing it back at Cassie. Both Pokemon and trainer fell down, and Cassie looked in horror to see her Pokemon fainted in her arms. Dawn, who had decided to referee the match, held up an arm towards Sora.

"Kricketot is unable to battle, Cyrus wins! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon." she said as Sora returned Cyrus with a large goofy grin on his face. Cassie, however, wasn't looking to pleased as she tossed out her next Pokemon "Rhyhorn, lets rock to the beat!" she said, releasing her second Pokemon. It was a large, short stature Pokemon, gray like boulders, with a large horn on its nose and spines down its back. Each step shook the ground slightly, and Sora could tell it was really heavy. It gave a loud growl, and stamped its feet, raring to go.

 _"_ _Come on, I can take anything this wimps got!"_ the Rhyhorn said in a feminine voice. Sora grinned, saying nothing as he tossed his other pokeball.

"Paine! Lets show them the power of our hearts!" he said, and with an explosion of sparkling bubbles and light, Paine landed in front of him, ready for a fight, a fire in her eyes. The sight of the shiny starter Pokemon caught Cassie off guard, but she quickly recovered, shaking her head.

"Rhyhorn! Use Tackle!" she called out. The large female stamped her feet, and charged, being much faster then her large form suggested, catching Paine off guard in surprise, striking her with the horn on her nose, sending her flying backwards, causing a small ditch in the dirt.

"Paine!" cried Sora in shock, then ran over to her "you OK?" he asked her, helping her out of the hole, since she had been struck with so much power as to have her legs and lower body stuck in the ground. She nodded, and jumped forward, ready for another shot. Sora nodded, and returned to a safe distance behind her.

"Alright then, you want to play rough? Paine! Use Shining Water gun!" he said, and Paine grinned, running forward, then leaped high into the air, and vanished into the light of the sun. both Cassie and Rhyhorn tried to spot her, but only Rhyhorn saw her at the last second, too late to avoid the powerful Water Gun attack that slammed into her face, slamming her into the ground with a grunt. Paine landed on the ground types back, adding insult to injury as she leaped backwards, landing in front of Sora with a smirk.

"whoa..." Cassie said softly, then shook her head "Rhyhorn! Are you OK?" she asked, and smiled in relieve as she received a grunt from her pokemon as the female stood up on slightly shaky legs "Good! Use Magnitude!" she called out, shifting her feet to give her steady balance. Upon hearing what was a bout to happen, both Niji and Dawn followed suit, leaving Sora and Paine to look confused. Sora suddenly imagined a large shockwave of earth rolling at them, unsure of what made him think of it as he turned to his pokemon.

"Quick! Use Water Gun to fling yourself up!" he called just as Rhyhorn slammed her front two feet on the ground, sending an immensely powerful shockwave of earth straight at them. Paine nodded, and fired her attack straight down, going straight up as the ground attack got closer. It clipped her, but she still cleared most of the attack and avoided further injury. Sora simply dodge rolled out of the way, coming up with his hand in a summoning position..and remembered that he wasnt fighting any Heartless at the moment...and stood up, brushing himself off as Paine landed beside him.

"Whoa! Never seen anyone dodge it like that!" Cassie said in amazement. This didnt stand long as Sora then pointed at her.

"Paine, use Whirlpool." he said, and the Shiny Piplup smiled as she ran towards Rhyhorn, and stopped short of him as she fired a large vortex of water at her. She controlled the water expertly as it swallowed up the ground rock pokemon, and flung her straight up in the air. Cassie could only watch in horror as her pokemon went flying, then came back down with a crash, creating a shockwave and a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it was obvious who the winner was.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! The match goes to Sora!" Dawn said with a huge smile.

"YEA!" Sora cheered happily as Paine jumped into his arms, hugging him happily.

As they celebrated, Cassie sighed, and returned her pokemon, approached him, and extended her hand.

"thanks for such an amazing match." she said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 11

Sorrow: Welcome back everyone for Chapter 11!

Paine: **Sitting beside him** yea! Its gonna get real good now!

Niji: **Stands beside them nervously** a-Are you sure you want me up here with you guys? I mean, I'm not ungrateful or anything…

Sorrow: its alright, I understand if you don't want to be here. Just figured we could give you some Disclaimer time, since everyone else has had a turn or two so far.

Donald: **Growls as only a duck can, preparing to deliver a powerful Firaga spell on Sorrow** I'll show you…

Destiny & Hiro: **As one, use Iron Tail on the duck mage, K. O'ing him instantly**

Niji: OK...thanks you two. um...its Pokemon that's owned by Nintendo, right? And Kingdom Hearts that's owned by Disney? Is that right?

Sorrow: Yep! And with that, welcome to Chapter 11 everyone!

 **Chapter 11: The Curse of Nobody and Ice!**

Sora smiled as Cassie went back to town to get her Pokemon healed. The two had talked for a bit, and Cassie had said that there were some pretty tough Pokemon ahead of them before she had departed and left them to their adventure.

"This should be good, right Sora?" asked Niji, petting Destiny, Hiro and Ben back in their pokeballs on her belt. Sora nodded, then turned to Dawn, who was holding Piplup and waiting for them by the entrance to the cave that separated Jubilife City from Oreburgh Town. As they approached, Dawn smiled, waving to them.

"hey you two! Ready to get going? We are gonna have to get through this cave by nightfall!" she said, seeming a little impatient.

"OK, OK! we're coming!" Niji said, walking up to her, followed by Sora. Both smiled as they hugged their friend, then nodded, and as one, stepped into the cave.

Meanwhile, deeper inside the cave, a young boy of maybe 19, with icy blonde hair, and piercing emerald green eyes that pierced the soul. His skin was pale, as if he didn't go outside very often. He wore a black t-shirt, with a black jacket over it. His pants were black as well, with an icy blue belt holding them up. His hands were covered in black gloves with blue trim, and his shoes were blue with black trim. A sea blue bandana covered his neck and lower face, hiding his nose and mouth as he looked around. Beside him stood, or rather, floated, a beautiful Frosslass. She sparkled as the light of his flashlight touched her. Adorned on her head was a country Belle's hat, which seemed to fit her appropriately. She floated beside her trainer, looking around curiously as they walked along.

"careful, Belle...this cave is supposed to be filled with some nasty pokemon.." he said softly, without moving his mouth. She nodded, giving only a soft sigh as she followed him. She loved her trainer dearly, but sometimes he was just too cautious. She said nothing, however, and continued to float around, watching the ground and air around her turn frosty and iced over. She always had that effect, being an Ice type, and she liked it. The cold helped her focus, and also kept her healthy, so that she didn't get sick. With each step, they left a trail of ice..which attracted the attention of a Seviper that soon started following them. Its eyes were dark and primal at the thought of prey.

Sora shivered suddenly as they walked along the cave route, suddenly a little on edge as he looked around, fingers twitching to summon Oblivion once more. Both girls noticed this as they followed him, Dawn looking around as well, while Niji focused on not losing her courage. She didn't like dealing with rough fights, but she felt safer with Dawn and Sora, and this helped a lot. S they walked, Sora would notice little flashes of blue and purple, but after confirmation that they weren't, as he had thought, Heartless but were in fact a species of bat pokemon known as Zubat, he relaxed slightly at them. Slightly. Soon after having Cyrus completely wipe out a large flock of the bats with a Thundershock, the group was unhindered by anymore of them, as most saw the others be wiped out, and thought better of it. It wasn't until they could see the exit of the cave that Sora started to relax more, which nearly cost him his Heart as a large pair of claws swiped his back, sending him crashing to the ground, rolling out of the way as the claws were joined by two more sets of them. Bleeding, Sora came up with Oblivion in his hands, looking with fury at his attackers. Dawn and Niji ran for the exit, managing to get out just before a strange invisible wall went up, keeping Sora locked inside.

"Dammit..."he cursed softly to himself, then brought his keyblade up in a block as the three Soldier Heartless as one leaped at him. Claws clashed against metal, and with a grunt, he threw all three back, just before opening Paine's Pokeball "Paine, I need you!" he said, dodging yet another strike as his first pokemon and partner materialized from her pokeball. She quickly assessed the situation, and started with a powerful water gun, blasting one of the Soldiers into its allies, throwing them all against a wall. This gave Sora enough time to recover and quickly throw a hand up, glowing with green energy "Curaga!" he said, watching as the green spiraling magic circled him, healing him quickly and stopping the blood flow. The three Soldiers got up, and as one, dove at him.

"Belle, Ice Beam!" called a voice, and all three Heartless froze in mid air, covered in a thick, glassy layer of ice. Sora and Paine turned to look at the source of the voice, and were stunned to see another human there, with what appeared to be a young lady beside him, face covered by the county belle hat she wore. Paine recognized the pokemon for what it was, and smiled, giving both trainer and pokemon a nod. Only Belle returned it, as her trainer was looking at Sora "You Ok?" he asked, face still covered by a bandana. Sora nodded, and with a flick of his wrist, dispelled Oblivion.

"Yes, thanks. You came at the perfect time." he said, smiling a bit. Seeing it safe, he sat down on a rock with a sigh. The other male nodded, then walked over and examined the Heartless.

"Curious...what sort of Pokemon are these?" he asked himself aloud.

Sora sighed "They aren't Pokemon. Their called Heartless." he said, looking at the taller boy "my name is Sora, what's yours?" he asked, extending a hand. The older male simply shook his hand, and Sora could feel that his glove was cold...but he hadnt touched the ice.

"Name is Chase. This is Belle." he said, motioning to his Frosslass, who smiled, and gave him a tip of her hat. The Keyblade Wielder smiled, and nodded back to her, just before Paine came up and sat in his lap, causing him to laugh.

"nice to meet you Belle and Chase. This is Paine, my partner." he said, motioning to the Shiny pokemon. Chase didn't even seem to care that she was Shiny, though Belle seemed a bit shocked. Before Sora could speak, a loud hissing was heard, and all turned to see a large black snake with several colored markings and two large fangs, blood red in color. Adorned on the tail was a wicked looking blade, red as the fangs. Its eyes were dark, pupils glittering as it focused on all of them, a predatory look deep in its eyes. Sora gulped, preparing to summon Oblivion once more, but as it lunged, one of the strange white creatures from earlier sauntered over, and lunged as well, plunging its spiked hands deep into its heart, causing it to scream in pain. It pulled back, just before it vanished into a black portal that closed behind it. The four watched as the snake writhed in agony...then changed. Its dark body flattened as if it was dough under a rolling pin, and its face flattened, its head now only half the height it had been. While it lost its eyes, its fangs grew to a sharper point, and became like daggers, with a white edge that seemed to melt into a couple markings on the face, and grew to a deep crimson down them. The markings on it before vanished, and another symbol appeared, like a diamond that had two half circles taken out of the top left and bottom right sides. On its underside, the two humans and two pokemon could see four arrowhead like spikes grow out from under it, while a larger, deadlier looking set grew out of its back, all eight of them bone white. Its tail blade didnt change all that much, except it grew to almost the used to be Seviper's entire body length, looking like the fangs, except with a black edge that grew to a wicked looking point. The base of the blade grew a cross shape of a pair of arrowhead points. It finished its transformation, and seemed to still. It then sat up, and turned to Sora, who, if he could have seen its eyes, was almost positive it was gunning for him.

"Ah crap.." he muttered, just before it hissed loudly, and lunged at all four.


	15. Chapter 12

Sorrow: **limps out from backstage, covered in bruises** Goddammit Disney...stupid zombie magic bullcrap..

Cid: well I told you stealing Pooh Bear wasn't a good idea to try.

Sorrow: SHUT YOUR MOUTH CID! I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT THE GEAR IF YOU KEEP IT UP!

Cid: **goes silent** fine..

Sorrow: thank you..and now, without further ado, King Mickey!

Mickey: thanks, Sorrow! And sorry about the zombie things, I really need them to tone it down..

Sorrow: its OK, your majesty. Anyways, would you care to give the disclaimer this Chapter? Your one of the only few left who hasn't done so.

Donald: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!

Sorrow: Can it ya feather brain. Anyways, as you would, sir.

Mickey: of course. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Myself and Disney, while Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Have a good read, everyone! Also, Sorrow? What happened to you with Ray?

Sorrow: **shivers** we...we had a talk...anyways, Chapter 12 Everyone! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12: Cavern Battle!**

Sora rolled out of the way as the large Snake thing smashed into the rocks that had been laying behind him. He panted hard as he raised Oblivion to block, once more, that deadly looking tail as it arced in its scythe way towards his neck. Meanwhile, Paine was busy firing Water Gun attacks at it from behind, though it didn't even seem to be bothered by them. Chase and Belle stood off to the side, both stunned by the initial blow from its body. Chase had a nasty cut along his forearm, courtesy of the strange being that was a pokemon.

"come and get it!" called Sora, firing a shot from a fire spell at him. Ever since he had woken up, he had found that he couldn't use the powerful spells that he had learned over his travels, and only could use the basic forms that Merlin had taught him. The fire seemed to damage it more so then the water gun attacks. As he dodged out of the way of yet another strike, he unhooked the second pokeball on his belt "Cyrus, quick!" he cried, releasing the powerful Shinx. The electric pokemon appeared, and had to immediately jump to avoid that deadly scythe.

" _What the hell?!"_ he yelped, landing beside Paine " _What kind of Pokemon is that?!"_ he asked, before launching into a powerful Spark attack, catching it in the tail, which acted like a conducting rod. The used to be pokemon hissed loudly and angrily in pain, then turned to this more powerful threat, only to be bashed upside the head as Sora took this opportunity to get some strikes in, even pulling off his Ragnarok Combo, throwing it into a wall. It created a large dent in the wall, and fell down, hissing softly. Sora didn't let down his guard as he approached it, and when it did lunge at him, he threw up his Keyblade to block...but no strike came, only an intense feeling of cold. He opened his eyes, and nearly yelled as he saw down the creatures throat, through a thick covering of ice, though. He looked back at Chase and Belle, both having recovered enough to stop the thing. Chase was holding his arm, though he looked as if he wasn't in any pain at all.

"you..OK?" asked the injured male, glancing at the beast, then the spiky haired kid. Normally this kinda situation would stun other people, but he seemed almost indifferent to it.

"yea, thanks for the assist." Sora panted, then held out his keyblade "here, let me take care of that. Cure!" he said. The green magic swirled around Chase, healing up his cut instantly. The blonde looked at his arm, then at Sora and his keyblade.

"that's a very...interesting weapon you hold there. What is it?" he asked, turning from the ice sculpture.

"Its called a Keyblade. More specific, Oblivion." he said, holding it out for him to inspect. Chase took in all its features, and nodded "its a little ironic, actually. The Keyblade I a weapon of light and hope, but this form of it is darkness and power. Very strange, no?" Sora noted, receiving a nod from Chase again. Paine and Cyrus walked over, looking at them as they took a seat beside the Frosslass.

" _so, whats your name?"_ asked Cyrus, looking at the ice land pokemon. She smiled, giving him a tip of her country belle's hat.

" _my name is Belle, yours?"_ she answered, then returned with a question of her own. Cyrus smiled.

" _My name is Cyrus, Miss Belle. A pleasure to meet you. This is Paine, as I'm sure you already know."_ he said, nudging Paine, who was laying on her back, tired. The penguin starter simply raised a flipper in greeting, causing the ice type to giggle.

"well, that's about it on the keyblade. Want to hold it?" Sora asked, a small smile on his face. Chase nodded, and held the blade as Sora handed it to him. It felt..heavy. But to him, he noticed it was also light, as if well balanced for him. It wasn't top heavy as the design would suggest, but neither was is bottom heavy. He gave it a couple swings with one hand, noting how very well it felt, and comfortable with the leather wrap in his hands.

"its a very nice blade, I must say.." Chase commented. Seeing Sora's face, which was one of surprise and confusion, he asked "what is it?"

"its just...not many but a few can hold a Keyblade...but your holding it as if you've held one all your life!" Sora said in shock. Indeed, he'd held a keyblade for a while now, but even he wasn't a master! Chase shrugged, and swung it again, before handing it back to him. Sora took it, and with a flick of his wrist, dispelled it away.

"I'm not sure what to say on that, but I do know I've never held a Key-Urk!" Chase was interrupted as with a lunge, the beast, who had managed to thaw itself out, wrapped around him tightly, starting to crush him. Sora summoned Oblivion, but couldn't strike for fear of hitting Chase.

"aw hell..." Chase said, then a dark look came over his face. Sora shivered as he saw it...then realized ice was forming on his arms! He looked at Chase, and noticed that ice was forming along the body of the once a pokemon, freezing it solid. Then, with a roar, Chase pushed his arms out, shattering the creature into thousands of little ice cubes, which melted into clouds of smoke, and blew away on a sweet smelling wind. Chase adjusted his gloves and jacket, then nodded to Sora, motioning to Belle as he soon walked past him, and out of the cave, leaving a very stunned Sora, Cyrus, and a sleeping Paine.

"Um...what?!" cried Sora ten minutes later in shock.

Sorrow: sorry about the short chapter everyone! I have a lot going on right now, and writing time is few and far between these days. But i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!


	16. Intermission, and an Apology

Hey Everyone!

I'm so sorry for any updates lately on my story. We just recently got Internet back at the house, and my muse has been a little...quiet. i'm not sure why, and will keep trying to finish the next chapter for all your enjoyment! Also, I will need two low key OC's for the next chapter, and so if you want in, please Pm me! i'm looking for one male and one female, reletively young, middle school aged at most. Also, if you do submit a character, know I will change a few things around to fit where they are going to go. Thanks, and please be patient with me!

Signed,

NightMare Sorrow

Magus Princeps Autem Illusio


End file.
